Au Plus Offrant
by Princesse Serenity
Summary: UA Sorcier. Harry découvre qu'il possède des gènes de Veela soumis et qu'il est donc le seul homme capable d'avoir des enfants ! Il est alors enlevé par Voldemort et enchéri au Marché Noir. Mais qui sera l'homosexuel le plus offrant ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à la communauté pottérienne :)

Alors oui, voila, j'annonce ma 2eme histoire qui n'aura absolument AUCUN rythme de parution ... car j'ai deja Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire en route, plus un cadeau que je dois composer pour un cadeau de Noël pour une amie (ui c'est passé et alors ?)

Alors voila un peu comment cela se présente :

_Au plus Offrant_

par Princesse Serenity

**Couple : HP/LM - **

- _HP_ = Harry Potter  
- LM = Lucius Malfoy (VF : Lucius Malefoy)

Je dévoile peut être une partie de l'histoire mais cela ne va pas être aussi simple que ce que vous pensez :p ... attendez vous a quelques surprises !

**_Résumé : _**_UA Sorcier, Harry est un Auror célèbre, peu après qu'il soit blessé gravement, on lui découvre des gènes de Veela soumis, une race disparue. Il devient en quelques heures le seul homme au monde capable de porté de enfants ! Kidnnappé il va être envoyé sur le marché noir pour être offert au meilleur enchérisseur ! Qui sera l'homosexuel le plus offrant pour le posséder ?_

**Rating : **Mature

**_Avertissement _****: **Slash, Abus, Violence ... j'avertirai quand ce sera le cas ! Possible qu'il y ai beaucoup de fautes, conjugaison, synthaxe ! Il y a aussi des OCC ... (le perso ressemble pas toujours à l'original T-T)

**_ATTENTION : _**_**HOMOPHOBE, vous avez emprunté un mauvais chemin faites demi tour pour votre propre conscience** _

**_Nombre de Chapitres actuels :_** 1 prologue + 1 chapitre en cour

**_PS : N'HESITEZ PAS A REVIEWER CAR C'EST MON PREMIER HP/LM ! Des questions ou autres ! Posez les moi ! _**

**_Vous pouvez avoir des avant-première, d'autres idées de fic, images ou même des états d'avancement sur mon blog (voir page d'acceuil pour adresse)_**

**_Edit du 25/02/11 = Chapitre corrigé par La Ptite Coquine_**

* * *

_**Prologue – Quand tout commence**_

A peine arrivé dans son appartement situé au centre de Londres, Harry s'affala sur son sofa noir. Seul meuble accueillant de son salon quand il est fatigué.

Sa mission terminée, il pouvait désormais se reposer pendant les quelques jours de repos qu'on lui accordait : c'est à dire peu. En effet, le ministère de la magie était débordé lors de l'été. Entre les touristes, le vandalisme, les meurtres … il fallait agir vite.

Se couchant tranquillement de tout son long, Harry enclencha la télévision, objet moldu qui valait le coup même pour un sorcier – bien sur à partir du moment où on trouve le moyen de le faire fonctionner sans électricité ni satellite. Zappant rapidement sur la télécommande, il chercha la chaîne d'information parmi les 300 chaînes disponibles tout confondus. Lorsqu'il tombât dessus, il monta le son :

« ...d'hui encore, Mr Potter profite enfin d'un temps de repos mérité après avoir traqué sans relâche la criminelle Bellatrix Lestrange sur l'assassinat du ministre Etranger, Cornelius Fudge il y a 3 ans de cela ainsi que sur la torture et le meurtre de 2 policiers. Aujourd'hui, emprisonnée grâce à Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange verra son procès arriver dans quelques semaines. Malheureusement, encore une fois le commanditaire de tous ces meurtres connu sous le nom effroyable de Lord Voldemort échappe encore une fois de peu à la justice. Sur ces images nous pouvons voir notre précieux sauveur qui vient encore une fois de faire ses preuv... »

Harry soupira lorsqu'il entendit cela. Décidément on ne pourrait jamais le lâcher … il suffisait qu'il emprisonne quelques tueurs à gages célèbres pour que son nom soit aussi connue. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait encore arrêté la mauvaise personne … le seul et unique qui l'intéressait continuer de jouer avec lui dans cette lutte perpétuel : Lord Voldemort.

Décidant qu'aller au bar le sortirait un peu, Harry éteignit la télévision avant de transplaner, n'emportant avec lui que ses papiers et son manteau. Il transplana directement devant le meilleur bar de la ville de Pré-au-lard pour y boire à ses heures perdus – ce qui s'avérait très rare ces derniers temps – appelant le barman qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant quelques années, il lui réclama sa boisson habituelle avant de lui demander :

« Alors, quoi de neuf ces derniers temps ?

- Et ben, à part un gamin de ma connaissance que je vois de moins en moins souvent en dehors des magazines et de la télévision, pas grand chose … désolé pour toi mais le menu : « arrestation » est proscrit de chez moi ces derniers temps. Faut croire qu'ils ont entendu parler de toi par ici.

- Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas … on me voit trop souvent je trouve.

- En même temps, ton grand rôle de sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin te précède, alors t'étonne pas de trouver personne sur ton chemin …

- Pourtant je n'arrive pas toujours à sauver ces vies … et un homme continue encore de courir malgré ma détermination.

- Sirius est peut être mort, mais tu n'y es pour rien alors ne vas pas chercher les pots cassés pour les recoller car cette partie là tu ne la gagneras pas et tu le sais … pour ce qui est de cet homme je suis sur que tu le coinceras …

- Après qu'il est accompli combien de meurtres ? Merde Seamus, il a tué mes parents et continue de tuer des innocents et moi je passe derrière pour nettoyer ! Pour le coincer, il faudrait déjà que je puisse deviner tous ce qu'il prévoit ou trouver le moindre indice pouvant l'inculper de tous ces meurtres ... Et pour le moment je n'ai absolument RIEN trouvé …

- Alors laisse le venir à toi !

- Quoi ?

- Laisse le venir à toi ! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit la dernière fois que tu es venu que vous aviez un lien étroit entre vous et qu'il fallait toujours qu'il y en ai un pour chercher l'autre ? Et ben ignore le … laisse le dans son apitoiement et il viendra de lui même te chercher et en s'énervant tout seul, il la fera son erreur et à ce moment là … se sera à toi de le coincer dans son propre jeu …

- Tu penses vraiment que ca marchera ? demanda Harry septique.

- Jusqu'à maintenant tu as toujours été celui qui faisait le chat tandis que lui est la souris qui se glisse dans les trous pour faire l'appât tandis que les meurtres ont lieu. Intervertis les rôles …

- Ce serait peut être à développer comme idée … tu n'es pas aussi con que ce que je pensais mine de rien, Dean aurait-il finalement décidé de t'acheter un cerveau pour t'éviter de t'user durant le sport sous la couette ?

- Ça c'est bas, Harry. Très bas, je suis terriblement vexé.

- Rien qu'à voir ton expression, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Rigola le dit Harry. »

Alors que Seamus allait répliquait une explosion retentit dans la rue du bar.

* * *

Voila donc mon prologue ...

Pour ceux qui lisent Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire ... je m'attèle au chapitre bientot

Pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire je vous à je ne sais quand pour le moment mais j'essairai de faire vite !

Bisoux

Princesse Sérénity


	2. Chapitre 1  Quand tout s'enclenche

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voila le premier chapitre d'annoncer il y a aujourd'hui 15 jours ... le 2eme est deja prêt mais je vais essayer de voir si je peux prendre de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres donc aucun rythme de parution encore a vous promettre ... **__**Dernierement j'ai eu pas mal de deception alors je ne sais pas comment cela va se porter sur mon inspiration mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux pour vous satisfaire ^^ **__**Pour relater quelques chiffres sur cette fics :**_

_**Reviews : 15 (une première pour moi pour un chapitre MERCI BEAUCOUP surtout que j'ai eu des surprises sur les reviewers par moment)**_

_**Favoris : 20 personnes ; **__**Alert : 30 personnes**_

_**Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de voir autant de monde s'arrêter pour lire la fic :p Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore donner leur avis je les invite à le faire ! **_

_**ANNONCE : Je cherche actuellement une ou un bêta donc si jamais vous êtes interresser, contactez moi SVP !**_

_**Je remerci particulièrement pour ce chapitre les reviewer suivant :**_

_Machiik - Lulubell Alynn - brigitte26 - kalidu66 - Adénoïde - Mme Potter-Snape - Aerine cocopen - Sucubei - Jeel - petit-dragon 50 - stormtrooper2 - musme - Anastasya24 - Nekochan Miharu - Aube Crepusculaire _

_**MERCI A VOUS !**_

_**PS : Edit du 25/02/11 **_

_**Chapitre corrigé par La Ptite Coquine**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand tout s'enclenche**_

« _Bon ben finalement c'est pas encore les vacances_, pensa-t-il »

« Seamus, apparemment tu peux rajouter « arrestation AVEC explosif » dans ton menu car celui ci est incomplet! » Cria-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment le bar pour se diriger vers le lieu exact de l'explosion dans un dernier reste d'humour.

Estimant les dégâts, il chercha les survivants de ce lieu fréquenté afin de les aider au mieux, leur apportant les premiers secours grâce à sa formation de médicomage pris en parallèle de sa formation d'auror. Il pratiqua le plus rapidement possible les premiers soins aux blessés les plus urgent, sachant pertinemment que son ami Seamus se serait chargé d'appeler Saint Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers afin de faire venir des urgenmages – dérivé des urgentistes moldu – accompagnés de leurs mains d'œuvres spécialisés dans le déplacement des brancards que ce soit par transplanage d'escorte ou bien portoloin, cheminée ou encore tout autre moyens de locomotion sorcier et cela dans la plus parfaite des sécurité … du moins à 99% -personne n'a été suffisamment conscient pour savoir si il laissait un morceau derrière lui.

Continuant de serpenter entre les uns et les autres, Harry haletait à force de mettre sa magie à la dure épreuve des soins magiques. Il connaissait effectivement les premiers soins mais n'était certainement pas à l'abri de la fatigue qu'ils procuraient surtout vu le peu de fois où elle était utilisée pour cette branche qui demandait un fort taux d'entrainement. Peu de personnes ne pouvaient prétendre au désir de devenir médicomage car les sélection étaient rudes et seuls les meilleurs d'entre eux arriver ensuite à gravir les échelons. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses soins, il ne perçut tout d'abord rien avant d'entendre quelqu'un crier :

« Harry !

- Quoi ? Cria-t-il à son tour

- Va t-... ! Y ….core ….. be … !

- Je ne t'entends pas Hermione !

- A COUVERT ! » Hurla-t-elle

Malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger qu'il se prit la deuxième explosion dans le dos. Voulant protéger la personne qu'il soignait, il s'aplatit contre elle, mettant son propre corps en avant.

Quand la rue se fit plus calme, il gémit de douleur en roulant sur le coté, laissant la victime de la première explosion intacte. Il analysa rapidement ses blessures bien qu'elle soit peu visible et lui peu conscient pour se rendre compte qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il jeta un œil au alentour, essayant ainsi de voir si Hermione se portait bien et si elle pouvait lui venir en aide. Son corps, douloureux, l'empêcha de continuer ses recherches puisqu'il s'évanouit à cause suite à sa perte de sang, trop importante à supporter.

- _Quelques heures plus tard_ -

« Vous en êtes sur ? Chuchota une voix pressante et féminine.

- Nous ne pouvons jamais être sur quand on aborde ce sujet mais les tests effectués démontrent une forte probabilité, relata une deuxième voix plus grave.

- Quand pourrons nous être sur de ce fait ?

- Quand il sera réveillé et sur pied car pour le moment ses blessures l'empêchent d'être totalement en pleine possession de ses moyens, soupira l'homme.

- Et en ce qui concerne ces soit disant «nouvelles facultés » … »

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, rongé par la fatigue, Morphée l'emporta loin du monde des vivants pour l'emmener vers le pays des songes, ou le repos est de vertu.

_- Hôpital Saint Mangouste, quelques heures plus tôt -_

Severus Snape était un homme dit austère à cause de la solitude passé à manipuler ses mixtures et ses potions étranges entourées seulement par ses précieux ingrédients et ustensiles. Pourtant personne ne remettait en jeu son intelligence ni même son génie grâce aux centaines de découvertes qu'il a pu établir depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, permettant ainsi une forte progression dans la médecine magique.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il a réussit à se faire connaître même si il utilisa ce tremplin médiatique pour se hisser au sommet.

Non, Severus Snape était tout sauf inconnu, ambitieux, il construisit sa première pharmacie à l'âge de 22 ans et réussit tellement bien son entreprise que plusieurs ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, en effet, voyant d'un très bon œil le développement de ses possessions, 5 ans plus tard, il entreprit d'améliorer son système en créant en parallèle le groupe Prince qui regroupe toutes ses entreprises ainsi que plusieurs laboratoires de recherches, portés principalement sur les maladies rares. Il aida également les soins de Saint Mangouste en devenant les fournisseurs de potions exclusifs proposant des gammes de produits unique en leur genre et d'une qualité rare car la sélection des Maîtres de Potion était ardue et ils étaient tous sélectionnés sans exception par le Directeur lui même. Severus était très exigeant sur la qualité des potions qu'il proposait et donc dans les qualifications qu'il demandait aux candidats. Il en avait fait pleurer par ses sarcasmes et sa langue acérée mais était juste et droit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ne se déplaçait de lui même jamais sans une bonne raison.

On le vit tout à coup traverser les couloirs d'un blanc pur contrastant cette couleur symbolique par sa robe noire ébène, ignorant au passage les regards langoureux des plus courageuses, d'autre jaloux de ceux qui avaient échouer ou encore admiratifs des derniers qui suivaient de prés ses travaux.

Furieux était un grand mot pour définir sont état d'esprit actuel car tout le monde savait que quand il était occupé, il était hors de question - juste pour sa survie - de le déranger … D'autant plus, lorsque après des mois de stagnation sur une potion, il arrivait enfin à débloquer le problème.

Non décidément, il n'était pas sain de déranger un tel homme. Cela pouvait être la personne la plus célèbre au monde, si son cas ne l'intéresser un temps soit peu alors il tournait les talons dans la seconde prés, non sans lancer un de ses regards noir pour revenir dans sa précieuse salle de potion.

Et c'est en pestant envers celui qui était venu le chercher qu'il marchait en direction du service d'urgence pour brûlure magique. Il fit claquer les portes pour montrer son mécontentement, faisant sursauter au passage les internes, peu habitué à ce traitement et se tourna vers les urgenmages qui s'agitaient autour d'un corps tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« On m'a fait part de quelque chose qui devrait « _normalement_ » m'intéresser … De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda impérieusement Severus Snape de son timbre de voix grave et froid en ignorant complètement les regards outrés des plus jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas ce comportement d'une personne qu'ils considéraient comme un collègue bien que cela ne soit pas réciproque, et qui accentua fortement le mot normalement afin de montrer un peu plus sa contrariété à être déranger.

« Monsieur, je ne voudrai pas vous manquez de respect mais vous pourriez nous aider en voyant que ce cas est difficile et demande de la concentration plutôt que de rester là et d'att …, » l'interne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut de plein fouet le regard glacial du Génie des Potions au mot « attendre ».

Un urgenmage voyant la scène de loin, comprit au regard du plus âgé que le jeune était en mauvaise position et pensant bien faire, il se dirigea vers l'interne pour le frapper derrière la tête avant que le moindre sarcasme ne sorte de la bouche acéré.

« Je vous prierai d'excuser ce jeune impertinent, Maître Snape, il est encore jeune et ne connaît pas le protocole spécifique à votre venue, s'excusa le plus sincèrement possible le vieil urgentiste.

- Je constate en effet qu'un manque de discipline flagrant est à déplorer … J'espère qu'il se réglera rapidement et sera transmis aux autres filières de l'hôpital sinon soyez assuré que la direction en sera immédiatement informé. Je n'hésiterai pas moi même à prendre les mesures nécessaire si je le pense urgent.

- Bien sur, Monsieur, cela sera fait dans les meilleurs délais, ne vous en inquiéter pas …

- Bien … maintenant que ceci est régler passons au pourquoi de ma venue. Le directeur m'a contacté pour m'informer qu'un possible cas, actuellement aux urgences serait susceptible de m'intéresser au plus au point, bien qu'il n'ait pu me donner de plus ample détail.

- Oh, je vois de quel cas vous nous parler … En effet, il s'agit de cette homme que vous voyez allongé sur le brancard avec mes collègues autour… il vient de subir le choc d'une explosion assez importante sur le Chemin de Traverse et en est sortit avec de grave brûlures, quelques os briser que l'on essaye de soigner. Il avait également subit une importe perte de sang qui avait provoqué une anémie quasi-mortelle.

- Et qu'est ce qui dans ce cas bénin – _regard encore outré venant de l'interne qui trouvait que ce cas bénin comme l'appeler son supérieur avait quand même faillit perdre la vie_ – peut vraiment attirer mon attention … Je ne perds pas mon temps dans ce genre de service afin de m'amuser à rafistoler les bon citoyens du petit peuple ou bien de jouer avec tripes et boyaux, Monsieur Nott, et qu'est que vous entendez par « avait » provoqué ? Que je sache une anémie ne se soigne que par une potion sanguine ou bien une transfusion dans certains cas.

- Justement … il n'a pas eut besoin de potion ou bien même de transfusion … et il n'y a pas que cela ... »

_**- Quelques jours plus tard -**_

Harry se réveillait, ouvrant d'abord un oeil pour le refermer directement après à cause d'une forte luminosité, il grogna. Heureusement pour lui, une personne eût pitié de son réveil et obscurcit la pièce. Content de cette initiative, même si il était encore trop dans les vapes pour remercié la dite personne, il ouvrit complètement ses yeux émeraudes.

La première chose qu'il remarqua c'était ce blanc qui vous faisait d'abord penser au paradis avant que cette odeur nauséeuse vous montre réellement l'enfer ou vous étiez tombé. Et c'est dans cet enfer, qu'il découvrit la réalité ….


	3. Chapitre 2 :Quand les gènes se dévoilent

_Bonjour à tous :)_

_Voila le second chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira tout autant que les autres surtout qu'il est plus long que l'autre, j'ai commencée à écrire la suite et j'espere arriver à la finir rapidement ! _

_Suite à ma demande de Bêta, j'ai eu des réponses et donc je vous annonce que j'en ai 2 : _

_- La Ptite Coquine, c'est elle d'ailleurs qui a corrigé ce chapitre - Merci à toi !_

_- Musme (PS : je n'ai toujours pas ta boite E-Mail de valide !) _

**_Attention : dans ce chapitre langage assez vulgaire _**

_**Bonne Lecture à vous **_

_PS : Remerciement à_

**_La Ptite Coquine (Bêta) - stormtrooper2 - Adenoïde - Nekochan Miharu - brigitte26 - Kalidu66 - Flory Wess - Lulubell Alynn - lise261 - Musme (2eme êta) - c - Yzeute - Ecnerrolf - Aerine cocopen - utopie-chan - (Just-Tiite-Ju) - Anastasya24 - PrettyLo'_**

_**Quelques chiffres :**_

_Favoris : 26 Alert : 52 Reviews : 33 _

**_MERCI A VOUS !_**

_**PS : Edit du 25/02/11**_

_**= Chapitre corrigé par La Ptite Coquine**__

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 2 : Les gènes se dévoilent**_

Harry regarda ce qui l'entourait mais avait vite comprit où il se trouvait. Ayant passé une bonne partie de son enfance dans l'infirmerie pour des causes plus ou moins grave, il reconnaissait à l'odeur l'endroit de ses cauchemars en se demandant si ce cercle infernal se terminerait rapidement. Voyant les rideaux qui avaient été tirés prés de son lit afin d'atténuer la luminosité, il jeta un œil à sa collègue qui attendait patiemment la fin de ses observations.

« Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas tu ?

- Cela pourrait aller mieux mais je pense m'en être plutôt bien sorti après une telle explosion.

Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Depuis environ 3 jours.

- Et ben, mes vacances vont vite se terminer à cette allure.

- Je suis allée voir ton patron, il est d'accord pour te laisser une semaine voir quinze jours de plus si besoin et cela sera compter comme accident de travail car même si tu n'étais pas en service tu as bien aidé ce jour là et permis à une dizaine de personne de survivre. Tu es un véritable aimant à ennui Harry, mais alors même avec ce funeste destin tu arrives toujours à sauver des vies … Franchement j'ignore comment tu arrives à faire ça, dit Hermione d'une seule traite, les yeux humides

- Que veux tu … j'ai toujours eu la poisse et la chance derrière moi … J'ai juste réussi à ce qu'elle s'établisse de manière à ce qu'elle s'équilibre de la meilleure façon qui soit, répondit Harry, un sourire crispé.

- Je vais avertir un médicomage que tu es réveillé … Je pense qu'il va devoir te parler également de quelques petites choses … Je vais le chercher. »

Hermione quitta rapidement la pièce avant qu'Harry ne l'interroge sur sa mystérieuse dernière phrase. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint suivit d'un médicomage à l'allure sévère et pas du tout dans la tenu digne d'un soigneur. Lorsqu'il le vit, Harry pensa immédiatement que son apparence était trompeuse, il ressentit également quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir bien que cela resta seulement suggestif.

« Euh … il est vraiment médicomage ? Ce n'est que je ne te crois pas mais c'est la première fois que je vois un médicomage qui ne met pas sa tunique blanche et je peux te dire que depuis le temps que je fréquente les hôpitaux ou leurs semblables, ce qui est assez conséquent, je n'en ai jamais vu UN seul rester dans sa tenue de tous les jours.

- Hm … comment te dire ça … Il n'est pas totalement médicomage mais c'est un expert dans sa spécialité et c'est lui qui a découvert quelque chose à ton sujet, dit elle en jetant un œil à la personne prés d'elle espérant un soutien qu'elle n'obtint pas.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Harry en regardant cette fois directement la personne concernée.

Voyant que son nouveau patient prenait enfin en compte sa présence, l'homme fit les présentations.

« Je serai désormais votre médecicomage attitré et cela pendant une période assez longue à ce qu'il semble, je me présente : Severus Snape, expert en maladie rare ou autres recherches dans le domaine des créatures magiques.

- Severus Snape ? LE Severus Snape, le propriétaire du groupe Prince ? Qu'ai je donc pour intéresser le GRAND Severus Snape ? La dernière fois que je vous a vue, vous m'avez renvoyé de votre bureau car la maladie d'une jeune fille que je vous avez amené ne vous intéressé pas … d'après vos propres mots … alors ne me faites pas croire que je vaux plus qu'elle car cela serait d'une grande hypocrisie de votre part, répliqua Harry.

- Oh mais votre cas est 100 fois plus intéressant qu'une quelconque maladie de la Dragoncelle.

- Ce n'était pas qu'un simple cas de Dragoncelle.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié cette ignoble queue de dragon métamorphosé. C'est vrai que prendre une potion à base d'écaille de dragon tout en étant allergique provoque quelques métamorphoses suivit de prés par les effets de la maladie de la Dragoncelle. Une simple potion de régurgitation aurait régler le problème.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas explicitement dit ce qui lui fallait plutôt que de m'envoyer promener ?

- Parce que cela était tellement évident que s'en était ridicule mais revenons à notre point de départ. C'est vous qui m'intéressez aujourd'hui et je ne compte pas vous lâchez de si tôt.

- Je vous assure pourtant qu'une fois sorti d'ici, vous ne me verrez pas de si tôt.

- C'est ce que vous pensez, dites moi, Mr Potter êtes vous gay ? »

Harry resta interloqué par la question tandis qu'Hermione regardait l'homme les yeux rond. C'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle voyait une personne comme lui, narcissique, orgueilleux et aussi direct dans ses paroles … elle était très contente d'avoir pris sa formation plutôt que d'aller faire son rêve d'école qui était de rentrer dans les laboratoires du groupe Prince afin de devenir Maître Potion.

« J'aimerai une réponse, Mr Potter, demanda sérieusement Severus Snape.

- Même si cela ne vous concerne absolument pas, non je ne le suis pas et ne compte pas le devenir prochainement des fois que vous penseriez quelque chose de travers …

- Cela n'est pas de mon ressort mais je pense que vous changerez d'avis dans un laps de temps plus ou moins long …

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dois-je croire qu'il y a un sens caché sous vos paroles vide de sens ?

- Vous comprendrez bien assez vite …

- Bon maintenant, assez d'idiotie, je vous ordonne de dire ce qu'il se passe surtout si ça me concerne. Je refuse que l'on me parle derrière mon dos ou que l'on se foute de moi.

- Je vous le dirai quand j'aurai confirmé mes doutes. Dites moi, Monsieur Potter … connaissez vous votre ascendance ?

- Euh … pas de beaucoup, répondit automatiquement Harry déconcerté par le revirement de parents sont morts assez jeunes, assassinés. Nous avons bien un arbre généalogique dans le manoir familiale mais je n'y ai plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps et il n'a rien de très impressionnant.

- Pourriez-vous demander à votre amie ici présente de nous l'apporter pour que je puisse regarder quelque chose …

- Je vais le faire, répondit Hermione qui voyait où le Maître des Potions voulait en venir. »

Elle n'attendit pas l'assentiment d'Harry et sortit de la chambre afin d'aller chez lui par poudre de cheminette, sachant très bien, que le réseau de sa cheminée avait été débloqué pour qu'elle rentre et sorte comme elle le voulait depuis longtemps.

Dans la chambre, un profond silence se fit. Harry de plus en plus gêné par la présence de l'autre homme en plus d'être en colère contre lui. Un petit mal de ventre le prenait également quelques secondes mais n'ayant qu'une légère douleur, il décida d'attendre et de ne rien dire à Snape. Vu les paroles étranges qu'il sortait, il valait mieux éviter les rapprochements, qui sait qu'elle réaction il aurait.

Hermione traversa sans problème les boucliers du manoir Potter et poursuivit rapidement son chemin par le salon pour se diriger vers l'ancienne chambre d'Harry qui était devenu une bibliothèque avec le temps. Très bien fourni d'ailleurs grâce aux amis proches du jeune homme, ainsi que par ses goûts prononcés pour tous sujets portant à sa curiosité.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil global sur l'ensemble des étagères poussiéreuses avec le temps mais n'ayant pas d'elfe de maison posté ici même, c'était normal. Elle agita alors sa baguette pour lancer un sort de repousse poussière pour finalement s'en décorer elle même.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle mettrait des heures à chercher ce qu'elle voulait en essayant de le trouver à la main, elle se dirigea vers le pupitre près des fenêtres aux volets ouverts pour y trouver un livre d'une taille considérable et qui ne pouvait être déplacé avec un seul individu.

Elle l'ouvrit pour y voir une multitude de titres, d'auteur, de genre, de date et autres descriptions. Plaçant sa baguette au dessus du livre qui servait exclusivement de « sommaire » de tous les livres présent dans la bibliothèque et articula à intelligible voix :

- Arbre généalogique des Potter -

La page du livre changea alors pour indiquer tous les livres ou parchemins contenant ces informations avec une description. Choisissant un parchemin qui avait l'air assez complet, elle pointa le titre sur le livre à nouveau à l'aide de sa baguette. A peine quelques secondes après, elle repéra une lumière clignotante dans la bibliothèque et s'y avança et s'empara du manuscrit lumineux. Il s'agissait du parchemin qu'elle venait de demander. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur, elle le trouva satisfaisant et le garda dans sa main tandis que d'un mouvement, elle ferma le livre et repartit en direction de la cheminée.

Son excursion dura quinze minutes environ et lui valut d'être un peu poussiéreuse mais avec un grand parchemin dans la main droite qu'elle tendit fièrement à l'homme en noir qui le prit d'un simple geste pour le dérouler devant lui et en commencer l'exploration.

« Alors, lui demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage.

- Je peux désormais confirmer mes doutes, mais qui aurait pensé qu'un tel mélange et surtout perdition de ces gènes réapparaitraient dans cette période ?

- Pensez vous que cela est rapport avec l'explosion ?

- J'en suis même quasiment sur que cela ait été l'élément déclencheur. »

Harry regardait d'un œil mauvais la conversation entre ce type bizarre et sa meilleure amie.

« Bon maintenant que vous avez mis les choses à plat, je pense qu'il serait largement temps que vous me mettiez au courant de ce qu'il se trame, surtout que cela ME concerne. »

Severus sembla hésiter mais finalement racla sa gorge.

« Monsieur Potter, que vous rappelez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne tombiez évanoui il y a 3 jours ?

- Je me rappel de grosse douleur et d'un peu de sang qui coulait … Je n'ai pas gardé conscience longtemps, répondit le jeune peu de temps après.

- Pourtant, vous avez perdu un peu plus de la moitié de litre de sang qu'un homme normalement constitué devrait avoir. Soit prés de 3 litres de sang flottait autour de vous avant que vous ne soyez secouru. Je ne sais pas, si vous vous rendez compte de la dimension de ces paroles mais vous auriez du être mort Monsieur Potter. Et pourtant vous êtes toujours là … Avez vous une idée du pourquoi ?

- Euh … les urgenmages sont arrivés à temps ?

- Quand je les ai interrogés quelques heures après le drame, ils m'ont dit que vous aviez fait une sévère anémie mais qu'elle avait disparu peu de temps après être arrivé prés de vous.

- Mais comment … ?

- Voilà la vrai question que je voulais entendre … Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils m'ont également dit que quand ils vous ont soignés, des marques qui auraient du rester graver jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ou bien celles qui étaient déjà là à cause d'accidents passé ont toutes entièrement disparu pour ne laisser aucune séquelle.

Votre apparence à également évoluer pour se perfectionner. Des particularités biologiques ont changés en vous et continue encore maintenant de se manifester. Dans les prochains jours, vos cheveux vont s'allonger, votre voix va à nouveau muer pour s'adoucir même si elle restera indéniablement masculine. Votre taille ne changera pas mais une certaine finesse va s'installer, enlever le « trop plein » de muscles que vous possédez actuellement.

En gros, votre physique va devenir plus androgyne que ce qu'il ne l'est actuellement, plus parfait qu'aucun autre humain, désirable aux yeux de tous et plus particulièrement à ceux des hommes car votre nature va vous pousser à être désirable et à être séduit. Des changements majeurs ont déjà eu lieu et tous ne sont pas encore activer.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive nom d'un Hippogriffe ? Je suis malade ?

- Pas exactement au sens strict du terme, je dirais plus que cela est génétique, répondit Severus nullement perturbé par tout ce qu'il se passait. »

Harry ne savait plus où il en était … il n'avait jamais entendu parler de maladie même génétique qui ferait autant de changement dans sa vie, dans son physique ou même dans son mental …

De ce qu'il sait, il n'a jamais été attiré par des mecs au service trois pièces et ne comptait certainement pas s'y mettre prochainement quoi que cet homme puisse lui dire. Sur de cette résolution, Harry posa la question qui allait sceller son destin :

« Et qu'est ce que c'est si c'est génétique mais pas une maladie ?

- Vous êtes un Veela docile … »

__

**__****

* * *

**

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? ^^ _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Veela ? Soumis ?

**_Bonjour à tous ..._**

**_Cela m'agace ... c'est la 3eme fois que je refais ce même texte ..._**

**_Alors je vous donne ce chapitre car mon stress est désormais passé ... et oui j'ai passé mon permis ce matin ^^ (prions ensemble pour les résultats !)_**

**_Pour ceux qui avait lue l'extrait sur mon blog en voici la suite, pour les autres découvrez le ^^ L'extrait du chapitre 4 sera mis égalemetnt sur mon blog bientôt !_**

**_Alors je voulais tout d'abord remercier La Ptite Coquine pour sa correction ! On lui fait de Gros bisoux et de grand Remerciement ! ^^_**

**_Sinon je voulais remercier tout particulièrement :_**

_arya19 -stormtrooper2 - kalidu66 - Sucubei - Lulubell Alynn - Nekochan Miharu - brigitte26 - adenoide - c - Aerine cocopen - fandetoi - Mme Potter Snape - Luchun - Anastasya24 - darkmoonlady - Mizumi-san - Lord la Folle_

**_Pour les Anonymes qui ont des questions ... laissez moi vos E-Mail ^^ Ou je ferais a l'occasion - et si j'y pense - une réponse groupée !_**

**_Quelques chiffres :_**

_Review : 51 _

_Alert : 71_

_Favori : 35_

**_MERCI A VOUS ! _**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3 : Veela ? Docile ?_

Un grand silence … voilà ce qui pourrait décrire en quelques mots l'ambiance de la pièce depuis maintenant, une bonne demi-heure. Harry était encore abasourdi de la déclaration de Severus et ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses, l'information refusait de passer dans toutes les parties encore consciente de son cerveau. Hermione, elle le fixait d'un regard indécis. Devait-elle ramener Harry à la réalité et l'aider à accepter son état, car à sa tête on voyait très bien qu'il ne le digérait pas tellement. Severus, lui, suivait tous les mouvements, expressions de son nouveau patient pour le mettre par écrit plus tard afin d'étudier ça. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que les veela docile n'avait plus déposé de pieds sur le pays, pas complètement disparu puisqu'il ne restait que les gènes à l'intérieur de quelques individus et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les activer ou de les prélever puisqu'ils se détruisaient instantanément ou plus brutalement, tuer la personne qui les possédés. Et une fois mort, les gènes disparaissaient sans que l'on en comprenne le sens. Le peu d'écrit qui existe encore aujourd'hui sont des livres précieux et souvent cher qui parle de leurs modes de vie avec quelques descriptions partiels dans les premières années qui ont suivit l'écriture mais qui ne font clairement pas la différence avec un réel individu vivant durant l'ère moderne qu'est le monde de nos jours. Harry, finalement repris contenance pour dire :

« Je refuse.

- Il n'y a aucun refus, vous avez ces gènes en vous et cette explosion les a manifestement activés. Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière, il va vous falloir vivre avec cela, répondit Severus

- Cela ne change pas au fait que je refuse cette réalité, une fois que je serai guéri totalement, je quitterai cet hôpital et je reprendrai ma vie.

- Vous ne pourrez plus jamais avoir une vie normale. Vos gènes vont non seulement modifier votre physique – ce qui a déjà commencer – mais aussi votre comportement.

- Mais oui, déblatéré autant que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien de ce que j'ai dit. »

Severus, exaspéré, soupira en maudissant ces hommes toujours têtus et restant toujours sur leurs positions quand on leur parlait de gènes de créatures magiques ou d'homosexualité. Il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait parler à son ami.

« Harry, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais là dehors il y a des milliers d'hommes, si jamais tu n'essayes pas de comprendre et apprivoiser ta nature, tu vas avoir quelques soucis. Beaucoup n'hésiteront pas à te sauter dessus juste pour pouvoir te garder auprès d'eux. Tu vas être obliger de vivre avec, commence donc maintenant en comprenant qui tu es toi même !

- Je sais qui je suis et ce n'est certainement pas un saleté de veela docile. Je refuse d'être une créature androgyne qui est non seulement gay mais qui émet en plus à tout va des phéromones comme les animaux.

- Mais Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il suffit que tu trouves quelques à qui t'accrocher pour le restant de ta vie et tu pourras ensuite être tranquille !

- Non Hermione, je n'appelle pas ca être tranquille mais être une plaie. Tu t'imagines toi, être coursé par des femmes et des hommes juste pour ta personne ? Tu ne penses pas que j'en souffre dejà avec ma célébrité ? Je ne suis pas en sucre mais il y a quand même des limites à mes tolérances !

- Imaginez que vous aurez votre propre famille …

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Harry à Severus

- Bien que des femmes vont vous courir après ce sera un homme qui vous aura je puis vous l'assurer.

- Et qu'est ce que le GRAND Mr Snape peut dire de tout ca puisqu'il en sait plus que moi sur ma pauvre personne ? Répondit hargneusement Harry envers son medecicomage. »

Ce dernier soupira en entendant son têtu d'interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes un Veela Docile, ces mots seuls devraient interceptés vos dernières neurones encore en vie.

- Je vais peut être vous décevoir mais je vois encore moins ce que que vous essayez de me dire …

- Bien que j'ai en votre encontre une grande curiosité, il ne m'intéresse pas de vous expliquez ce qu'il en est à un tel ignorant borné. »

Hermione intervint alors en voyant la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir d'indignation et prés à insulter l'homme en noir.

« Je vais essayer de te résumer ça rapidement Harry mais il faut que je remonte aux origines des Veelas. Donc un Veela est, à l'origine, une créature magique possédant une forme humaine bien que complètement différentes biologiquement et mentalement, les veelas étaient vénérés et représentaient l'Amour et la Beauté, un peu comme le cupidon pour les moldus. Naturellement, les sorciers voyaient en eux, la puissance mais aussi la force et une meilleure fécondité … notamment pour les hommes. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux, les veelas étaient très exclusifs dans le choix de leurs partenaires et ne décidaient pas de s'accoupler avec n'importe qui. Il fallait que cette personne soit un docile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un actif ou dominant ou vice versa dans l'autre sens. La femelle étant forcement la soumise, l'actif ne pouvait être qu'un mâle. Mais durant les siècles, les veelas dociles disparurent peu à peu à cause des sorciers qui essayaient de s'accoupler de force avec eux, les tuant inévitablement puisque la magie refusait cette anormalité et la « tromperie » envers leurs compagnons d'âmes.

- Mais c'est cruel mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi je suis un veela docile puisqu'il n'existe pas de sorcier au sang de veela.

- J'y viens. Donc comme les femelles étaient enlevés, leurs mâles tués également par la mort de leurs compagnes, la population diminua fortement ce qui vient dans la logique des choses. L'espèce a alors évoluer, et les dernières représentantes ont engendrés des descendants en majorité mâles. On pourrait penser que cela poserait problème mais en fait, ces descendants mâles ont pris pour une partie la particularité de leurs mères, ils devenaient docile à leur tour et pouvaient ainsi eux mêmes continuer à perpétuer la race en portant eux mêmes les générations suivantes dans leurs corps.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ! Interrompit Harry, malgré son mal de ventre persistant et le regard assassin de Severus.

- Non vous croyez ? Répondit hypocritement celui ci

- Vous, je ne vous ai pas parler alors taisez vous, répliqua Harry »

Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui prenne, Severus préféra rester calme et ceci pour une raison que sa conscience ne préférait pas émettre à voix haute. Voyant que cela s'était calmé, Hermione reprit ses explications.

« Donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais. Bien sur que si Harry, un mâle veela docile peut porter un enfant puisque je te rappel ils n'ont d'humain que leurs formes. Tous leur être est constitué différemment, par exemple, ils possèdent des ailes variant de couleur suivant les individus – repris par cupidon pour les moldus encore une fois – et l'arbalète que l'on voit souvent en compagnie de notre chérubin et pouvant faire briser ou tomber amoureux n'importe qui est en fait, chez les veelas une puissante arme de défense pour les dociles et d'attaque chez les dominants puisqu'il peut paralyser ou tuer la personne qui se trouve en face d'eux cela sous la forme d'une queue un peu spéciale …

Cela variant encore d'un individus à un autre, il y a également d'autres particularités chez ces créatures mais nous allons en rester sur ces aspects pour le moment. Pour ce qui est des sorciers, voyant que les femelles se faisaient plus rare mais que la race continuer à prospérer encore même si beaucoup moins ont fait des recherches et ont donc constater cette évolution. Plutôt que d'abandonner et de garder leurs orgueils, des personnes qui voulaient la prestance et tous les qualificatifs possibles des veelas ont donc continuer la chasse … mais aux veelas docile mâle. Cela a toujours été un échec cuisant pour chacun d'eux.

- Et la tu vas m'annoncer un « mais » … c'est ca ? Demanda Harry qui espérait une réponse négative. »

Hermione hocha la tête positivement et Harry gémit de lamentation mais écouta quand même la suite toujours attentif.

« Les veelas disparaissaient de plus en plus. Et bientôt ce ne fut que le chaos dans l'espèce. Les dociles étant les moins nombreux puisque il était plus difficile d'en avoir, leur système de compagnons dit à la vie, à la mort changea. Les dociles au lieu de n'avoir qu'un compagnon pouvait en avoir plusieurs tout au long de sa vie, gardant avec eux, seulement le plus puissant, le plus fort à travers les batailles que les dominants se faisaient lorsqu'ils se rencontraient et cela afin d'engendrer une descendance plus puissante et afin de protéger le docile de la capture ou de la mort de son compagnon. Et de fil en aiguille, quelques hommes plus intelligents que d'autres comprirent l'astuce. Ils leurs suffisaient de se battre contre le dominant d'un docile pour qu'il lui appartienne et c'est ce qui se passa. Les dociles ne pensant qu'a leur devoir de procréation et de puissance, comblèrent ce besoin avec ces étrangers qui arrivèrent – par miracle – à battre le dominant du couple et eurent en récompense la docilité du veela soumis.

- Ok … je pense avoir compris le truc … mais cela ne m'aide pas à savoir pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de veela docile ou même dominant dans le monde sorcier. »

Ce fut Severus qui répondit cette fois, étant dans cette branche de la magie avec les gènes et tout ce qu'il s'en suit il préféra laisser cette partie de l'histoire à lui même étant le professionnel de la situation.

« La descendance de ces veelas/sorciers ont effectivement garder les gènes de leurs parents ayant donc la magie du sorcier combinés à la puissance, la grâce et le reste du veela docile mais rare était les enfants qui naissaient et surtout qui survivaient de cette union contre nature. Et encore plus rare étaient ceux qui gardaient les gènes du veela en lui qu'il soit actif ou docile. D'où d'ailleurs la disparition de la race entière, les sorciers préférant garder avec eux ces créatures dit imprenables depuis des millénaires, même si aucune descendance n'arrivait, les dociles restant avec les gagnants et essayant sans relâche d'avoir au moins une portée. Mais je vois que je vous choque Mr Potter, pourriez vous me dire pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai rien dit lorsque c'est Hermione qui en parler, mais vous parlez des veelas comme des animaux …

- Je pourrais vous signalez que c'est vous tout a l'heure qui en parler comme tel.

- Oui, peut être mais je ne savais absolument pas ce que je sais maintenant

- Harry, dit Hermione, sache que les veelas, étaient considérés comme des animaux, des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers même si ils peuvent apprendre le langage humain, et je pense que les sorciers sont tous un peu d'accord pour en parler comme tel.

- Je … d'accord … j'ai compris l'idée, se résigna Harry en se retournant à nouveau vers Severus pour qu'il puisse continuer.

- Donc je disais donc, que les dociles essayaient sans relâche d'avoir au moins une portée. Quand celle ci naissait, tous se penchaient vers elle pour savoir si elle serait le miracle qu'attendaient tous, une descendance parfaite. C'est grâce à cela si on peut dire ainsi, que les mariages homosexuels ou l'homosexualité en elle même fut acceptée puisque « fortement à la mode ». Mais seul une dizaine de portées sur quelques milliers arrivèrent à ce stade et cela il y a une cinquantaine de générations. Depuis ces gènes sont toujours rester inactif et les sorciers se sont retrouver dans l'incapacité de les activer sans tuer la personne jusqu'à ce que _vous_ arriviez.

- Admettons que j'ai ces fameux gènes de veela docile en moi, comment auraient-ils réussi à s'activer ? Demanda Harry alors que son mal de ventre prenait de plus en plus d'intensité.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, annonça Severus après quelques minutes de réflexion, mais je pense que l'explosion, vous ayant vider d'une grande partie de votre fluide vital, a permis de créer une « brèche » dans votre organisme, enclenchant ainsi votre héritage magique. Les gènes veelas prenant donc une bonne partie de votre anatomie, ont changé votre sang manquant par le leur ce qui expliquerait le pourquoi vous avez réussi à vous guérir vous même de votre anémie et le changement physique opéré sur vous durant ce temps. Et cela est bien entendu irréversible.

- Et donc je reviens à ma question d'origine : Pourquoi devrais-je forcement finir avec un homme à la fin de toute cette histoire grotesque ? »

Hermione et Severus soupirèrent ensemble face au peu de contenance que faisait Harry envers son héritage si rare, envers cette quasi homophobie faute de terme et surtout envers son cerveau si lent et stupide selon Severus.

« Harry, tu m'as bien écoutée n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit celui ci piquer au vif

- Même quand je t'ai parlé des devoirs du Veela docile ?

- Euh oui mais quel rapport av... Ah NON JE REFUSE TOUT COURT ! Je ne suis et ne changerai certainement pas en une espèce de bestiole qui ne demande qu'a procréer, cria Harry effrayer tout en se tenant le ventre.

- Vous n'y pourrez rien Mr Potter, c'est votre instinct qui va désormais vous guider et procréer va en faire partie à un moment ou à un autre. Et cela, jamais une femme ne pourra satisfaire ce besoin donc je vous conseil donc d'oublier votre attirance envers elles car bientôt ce sont vos phéromones qui vont faire le travail à votre place pour vos conquêtes.

- Mais je ne veux pas être séduit … et … et … et vous savez quoi par un homme ! Cela doit faire un mal de chien en plus. Non en fait je ne veux même pas l'imaginer … CELA N'ARRIVERA JAMAIS ! J'aime et je continuerai d'avoir dans mon lit des personnes avec des courbes la ou il faut et qui procréera elle même grâce à MA substance et certainement pas une personne qui me fera procrée grâce à son service trois pièces et ses envies continuels et surtout à cause de son foutre. Non non non … cela est en fait juste un mauvais rêve. »

Hermione compatit pour son collègue et ami mais savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à son destin et ses instincts même si sa volonté serait plus forte au début. Une fois la saison la plus propice à l'accouplement commencé, personne ne lui résisterait et lui encore moins à ses envies d'enfants. Malheureux mais réel, il faudrait seulement croiser les doigts quitte à l'enfermer durant cette période, qu'il trouve la bonne personne pour qu'il puisse lui obéir sans que celui ci en profite car une fois Harry casé, le dominant aurait tout contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'un autre le défit à son tour.

La jeune fille sortir alors de ses réflexions lorsque son ami se tordit de douleur sur son lit en se tenant le ventre. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Severus était déjà sur ses pieds pour l'ausculter. Il allongea le jeune homme sur le dos, bien droit, du moins autant que celui ci réussit à le faire et prononça les formules en sortant un papier de sa poche. Quelques instant plus tard, après avoir lue les inscriptions qui se volatilisaient déjà et rangeant en vitesse le papier dans sa poche, Severus se dirigea vers le placard de la chambre pour l'ouvrir en grand. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il ouvrir le compartiment fermer d'un simple coup de baguette pour prendre la première seringue stérilisé qu'il trouva et prit un flocon à la couleur transparente.

Hermione voulut intervenir alors qu'il allait piquer le tout récent veela.

« Ce n'est qu'une potion calmante coupé avec une potion de sommeil, répondit l'homme en noir avant de lui injecter le produit directement dans les veines. Voyant que son patient se calmer pour s'endormir il se tourna vers la jeune fille et développa ses paroles :

- Mr Potter continue de développer son anatomie afin de pouvoir plus tard porter ses enfants, d'où son mal de ventre. Un tel changement ne se fait pas sans douleur et combiné à sa crise de panique, j'ai préféré le tranquillisé et le faire dormir pour qu'au réveil il puisse mieux réfléchir à tout ce que l'on a dit. Mais ne penser pas que c'est par compassion que j'ai fait cela … c'est juste car maintenant qu'un veela docile est né, je peux enfin avancer mes propres recherches. »

Hermione ne dit rien mais décida de faire confiance à cet énergumène qui savait après tout de quoi il parlait … du moins il avait intérêt si il ne voulait pas tomber sur des hystériques, que ce soit les collègues de travail ou bien les fans du sauveur ou du survivant au choix. Déjà qu'ils ou en l'occurrence qu'elles n'allaient pas appréciés de savoir qu'elles n'allaient avoir plus aucune chance de l'avoir dans leur lit ou de partager sa vie pour rester sur le banc de touche … Hermione grimaçait d'avance de tous les courriers qu'ils allaient encore avoir à trier ...

Severus lui fit alors signe de sortir de la chambre avec lui pour que leur patient/ami puisse dormir en paix. L'homme ouvrit alors pour tomber sur une foule de curieux et n'eut le temps que de laisser la jeune fille passer par la porte pour la fermer rapidement derrière elle avant qu'une question ne lui soit posé :

« Mr Snape, c'est la Gazette du Sorcier, on nous a dit que vous étiez en ce moment même sur un possible cas de gène de Veela sur un de vos patients et qu'ils seraient actuellement activés … Est ce cette jeune fille et pouvez vous nous en dire plus ? »

* * *

**_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Review ?_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : A la Une des Jounaux

__

Bonjour à tous !

Oui effectivement je l'avoue j'ai un peu de retard ^^" j'en suis désolé mais Vendredi j'ai du préparer les JPO (sortie Bowling en compensation le soir même) et JPO le lendemain ... Peut être êtes vous venu(e) ? (Lycée Professionnel en Haute Vienne)

Bref, voici ce chapitre que beaucoup attendait car effectivement, il annonce une suite d'action mais il faudra avoir encore un peu de patience !

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit et j'arrive dans une période ou les CCF, Projets et autres joyeusetés viennent me rencontrer ... je vous dis pas le bazard ... donc aucune sureté que le chapitre suivant arrive dans 15 jours (mais on ne sait jamais ^^ Les reviews encouragent aussi !)

Gros bisoux

Princesse Sérénity

PS : un peu la flemme de tout réecrire quand aux chiffres et autres, je le ferai une autre fois ! Mais je remercie activement tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des encouragements, reviews ! ainsi qu'à La Ptite Coquine pour sa correction ! MERCI !

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 4 : A la Une des Journaux_**

_« Mr Snape, c'est la Gazette du Sorcier, on nous a dit que vous étiez en ce moment même sur un possible cas de gène de Veela sur un de vos patients et qu'ils seraient actuellement activés … __Est __ce cette jeune fille et pouvez vous nous en dire plus ? »_

Severus désespéra intérieurement en voyant autant de monde s'agglutiner autour de lui et de la collègue de travail de son récent patient tel des abeilles à un pot de miel. Et pour que ces journalistes lui fichent la paix, il faudraient leur donner un autre pot de miel plus sucré que le leur. Mais avant cela une question lui vint à l'esprit : qui serait le premier à mourir pour avoir été annoncé cela aux journalistes avide du moindre scandale ou de ses moindres recherches ? Préférant remettre cette question existentielle – après tout ne dit-on pas que si un mouton part dans un sens les autres suivent ? Il fallait donc remettre tous les moutons dans le droit chemin avant qu'il n'ait le malheur de les voir tous s'éparpiller – à plus tard, il décida de répondre à la question par une autre :

« Mais qui vous dit que cette jeune femme est ma patiente ? »

Hermione fit les gros yeux à cette phrase plus qu'ambigüe, surtout si le medicidomage parlait avec cette voix rauque parfaitement contrôlée. Elle se tourna vers lui pour comprendre ses paroles mais ne reçut qu'un regard qui l'avertissait de ne pas ouvrir la bouche sous peine de dur moment de tortures. Elle préféra donc écouter la voix de la sagesse pour voir jusqu'à ou l'homme continuerai de jouer.

« Serais-ce votre amante ? Demande la journaliste plus qu'allécher par le scoop qu'elle allait faire

- Je ne pourrait pas m'avancer autant dans notre relation, il ne s'agit après tout qu'une collègue de travail dans le bureau des aurors.

- Oh, vous travaillez donc surement avec notre Sauveur sur cette affaire de Veela Mr Snape ? Ainsi qu'avec le reste des Aurors je suppose, demanda-t-elle en se tournant en direction d'Hermione. Mais ce fut Severus qui continua à parler.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien dévoiler à ce sujet pour le moment puisque rien n'est encore sur et secret professionnel l'exigeant, mais j'ai entendu dire par certaines personnes que cette affaire de Veela serait fausse, dit-il d'un ton que l'on pourrait juger de conspirateur tout en se baissant vers elle pour mieux faire penser à un secret à ne dévoiler à personne.

- Et à qui devrais-je m'adresser pour avoir ces informations ? Demanda la journaliste qui se jetait la tête la première dans le piège.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dévoiler de plus … après tout cela ne serait pas juste si cela se révélait faux … mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, allez fouiller du coté de la hierarchie de l'hôpital, je suis sur que vous allez trouver votre bonheur. Mais bien entendu je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.

- Bien entendu … Je vous … remercie pour ces précieuses informations. Je repasserai surement à l'occasion pour vous parler de tout cela.

- Je pense que cela ne sera pas possible, mon emploi du temps est actuellement surchargé et donc je ne peux absolument rien faire de plus que ce qu'il me dicte, sur ce, j'espere que vous trouverez tout ce que vous voudrez car j'ai à faire et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, répondit à présent froidement Severus maintenant que sa patience avait atteint son quota maximum. »

Il partit donc d'un pas rapide qui démontrait son énervement en conduisant d'une main dans le dos, une Hermione perdu. Il ne manqua pas la photo que la journaliste prit de lui et de la jeune fille et sourit.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que çà ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est ce que l'on appel une diversion.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je déteste les journalistes, ils m'horripilent plus que de raison. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent que la piste que je leur ai donné sur la sois disant source du faux Veela est réellement fausse. Donc j'ai crée une diversion en les faisant croire que nous entretenions une relation secrète, ce qui nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps. Ils n'oseront pas m'approcher de trop près sachant très bien comment j'accueille les journalistes ici et vous étant également chez moi pour le moment, ils vous laisseront également tranquille.

- Et pour Harry ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est bien protégé grâce aux sorts que j'ai jeté sur sa chambre, du moins il le sera tant que personne de plus puissant que moi n'essaiera pas de franchir la porte. Après je ne peux absolument rien garantir.

Severus garda bien quelques secrets au fond de lui ainsi que la vrai raison de cette diversion mais il ne préféra pas approfondir ses pensées. Il amena Hermione jusqu'à des appartements d'amis sans lui demander son avis en ne lui disant, que, si elle voulait garder son ami en sécurité, elle devrait rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Puis il repartit dans l'autre sens pour arriver au salon principal ou il s'écroula – toujours dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé – dans son fauteuil en face de sa cheminée. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, qu'il partit trouver le sommeil dans son lit personnel.

Le lendemain, grincheux au réveil comme à chaque fois, il accomplit automatiquement les différents gestes quotidiens, toilette, habillage, rasage … etc et se rendit à nouveau dans son salon, où il découvrit sans surprise, un grand homme blond à l'allure aristocratique. Il portait également un costume d'affaire avec une grande cape et ses cheveux long brillaient de tous leurs éclats et étaient attachés par derrière par un élastique composé d'un nœud noir. Il avait à ses cotés une canne qu'il amenait partout avec lui, et Severus savait parfaitement qu'elle comportait en fait une baguette magique de secours au cas ou sa première se casserait ou lui serait voler au cours d'un combat.

« Que fais tu la Lucius, il est 8 heures du matin et je ne supporte pas voir quelqu'un aussi tôt et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Je viens par rapport à cette annonce, répondit le dit Lucius en lui braquant sous le nez la Gazette du Sorcier. »

__

_**Severus Snape enfin casé ?**_

_Suite aux derniers évènements dues à l'explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse, épisode ayant blessé notre héros et sauveur Harry Potter. Notre journaliste a pue entendre plusieurs rumeurs différentes sur la possibilité qu'un Veela docile puisse être né ou du moins que ses gènes soient activés et c'est en voulant enquêter sur cette affaire que notre envoyée spéciale à pue constatée de ses yeux que Severus Snape, directeur des entreprises Prince branche de la pharmacologie magique, était accompagné :_

_«__ J'ai questionné Mr Snape a propos de cette affaire de Veela pensant d'abord que c'était la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait qui posséder ces gènes puisque je ne l'avait jamais vue en compagnie de quelqu'un et encore moins d'une femme. Il m'a alors parlé __avec__ un air très conspirateur, sur le fait que cette jeune femme n'était en aucun cas sa patiente et qu'il n'avait qu'une relation de collaboration sur cette affaire de dit Veela, tout cela avec un petit clin d'oeil discret. Pourtant quand il est partit, suite à un emploi du temps très chargé, il avait posé sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille pour la conduire … de toute ma carrière je ne l'avais jamais vue faire de tel geste envers la gente féminine ! __»_

_Suite à ce témoignage plus qu'intriguant, d'autres personnes se sont mis en quête de différents indices pour découvrir qui avait volé le cœur de l'homme ténébreux, et il s'avère que cette femme serait une amie très proche de notre Sauveur en plus d'être une collègue de travail au bureau des Aurors. Malgré une persistance de nos journalistes envers le responsable des Aurors ou de possible témoins, aucune autre information n'a pue être découverte sur cette fameuse Hermione Granger. Mais ce pourrait-il qu'un triangle amoureux est lieu entre nos trois protagonistes ?_

_Voilà sur quoi nous essaierons d'enquêter prochainement en plus de cette rumeur de Veela ..._

« Et ? Demanda Severus indifféremment même si une pointe de sourire couvrait légèrement ses lèvres tout en restant indétectable pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Et ? Bon sang Severus … je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- T'attendre à quoi ? A que j'ai réussi à avoir enfin quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis toutes ces années ?

- Non, ça je sais très bien que cela est faux et tu ne pourras jamais m'enlever ça de la tête Severus, pas après tout ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es gay et loin, très loin même d'être attiré par la gente féminine.

- C'est sur que contrairement à toi et Narcissa, je ne suis pas un homme parfait qui arrive à refouler quelques instincts primitifs.

- Ne recommence pas cette discussion, nous en avons déjà parler et cela était nécessaire, tu le sais parfaitement et je ne regrette absolument rien …

- Si tu le dis …

- Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, je veux te parler de cette histoire de Veela, demanda Lucius les yeux brillant, imagine, un Veela à notre époque, en voilà une belle publicité pour nous …

- Avant d'en arriver là il faudrait deja que cette histoire soit vrai mais qu'il est besoin de tes avocats Lucius, ce qui n'est pas encore la cas que je sache, répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur.

- Ce qui n'est seulement qu'une question de temps … du moins si personne ne se met en travers de mon chemin …

- Je suis loin d'être aussi convaincu que toi mais passons … tu en es où avec Narcissa ?

- En phase de divorce, déclara son ami d'un ton naturel et sans aucun scrupule, j'attends juste que les papiers arrivent pour qu'elle signe … je voudrais éviter si possible un scandale … après tout ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé.

- C'est sur qu'avant ce dit événement et au bout de vingt ans de mariage, on ne peut que savoir qu'il était arrangé, dit ironiquement Severus, très amer.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, même sur ce point, que vingt ans est le temps nécessaire pour que ma gredine de femme ne puisse pas remettre les mains sur ma fortune personnelle et sur les entreprises que mon père a faillit faire couler ! Si je ne m'étais pas marié avec elle, je n'aurai jamais eu l'argent nécessaire au redressement de mes entreprises … et regarde où j'en suis maintenant ! J'ai de brillant cabinets d'avocats sans parler de plusieurs autres branches que je possède … je peux même t'envoyer les plus rares ingrédients grâce à mes entreprises international implanté un peu partout.

- Tu oublie Draco …

- Regretterais tu d'avoir un filleul ?

- Non »

Severus était sincère dans le fait qu'il adorait son filleul, débrouillard dans beaucoup de domaine et ayant beaucoup de qualité. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, un petit pincement le prenait, il en connaissait la raison et savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais y remédié … alors il se taisait.

« Alors il n'y a aucun problème … »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais invita son ami blond à venir s'installer à sa table pour prendre quelques pâtisseries préparer par ses elfes. Ils parlèrent de plusieurs sujets différents jusqu'à ce que le blond ne lui reparle de la raison de sa venue :

« Severus, je veux savoir … y a-t-il vraiment un Veela dans la nature ? »

Ce dernier savait que son meilleur ami ne dirait rien si il le lui demandait, mais il avait quand même un doute sur la raison de sa demande mais mit cette voix qui lui disait de ne rien dire de coté pour lui répondre :

« Oui c'est vrai, et c'est un Veela docile. Il n'est pas encore totalement opérationnel mais il n'y a aucun doute sur sa nature.

- Faudrait-il en avertir notre homologue ? Demanda Lucius. Après réflexion je pense de toute façon qu'il te fera venir bien assez vite lorsqu'il verra le journal de ce matin …

- Surement … mais je reste encore indécis sur le fait qu'il va ou non être heureux de cette nouvelle et surtout de la dite personne .»

Lucius incrédule le regarda de ses yeux gris avant de fixer un point derrière Severus et de reprendre son masque de glace. Ce dernier compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et après une dernière inspiration, se retourna vers la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, reprenant lui aussi un masque d'indifférence.

« Euh … je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais la porte était ouverte et comme j'entendais des voix mais que je ne connais pas l'endroit, j'ai préféré me diriger par ici …_»_

_

* * *

_

_Voici l'extrait d'une fic que j'écrit pour une amie ( cadeau de Noël), elle m'a donnée la trame principale et je lui écris XD J'aimerai connaitre votre avis SVP ! Elle ne sera pas publiée dans l'immédiat : J'attend qu'elle soit écrite entièrement ou bien que je finisse soit Au Plus Offrant ou bien Pour l'Amour d'un Vampire !_

* * *

__

_**L'Appel du Masque **_

_Couple : DM/HP_

_Statut : En cour_

_Prologue et chapitre I : Terminé_

_Chapitre II : en cour_

_Résumé :_

_La Famille Malfoy depuis de nombreuses générations protègent les membres de la Famille Potter, tout cela relié par un Pacte Ancestral ... Mais qu'en est-il de Harry et Draco ? Comment von t-ils individuellement prendre cette nouvelle ? SLASH DM/HP !_

_Fic demandé par Aquamarion _

_**Prologue**_

_~~ 5 Juin 1991 – Manoir Malfoy, couloir de la chambre familiale ~~_

_Lucius Malfoy, nerveux, jetait un coup d'œil impatient sur l'horloge, la menaçant inconsciemment de sa destruction prochaine par sa magie. De l'autre coté de la porte ou il faisait les cent pas, du bruit s'affaissait tandis que plusieurs infirmières rentraient et sortaient de la pièce principale du couple. Des cris se faisaient entendre jusqu'à son propre bureau, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur la paperasse qui s'entassait et il ne pouvait rentrer dans ces murs ou sa femme hurlait, c'était à la fois une tradition et une sécurité. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'intervenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas poussé ses premiers cris, à la fois pour prouver que l'enfant serait digne de vivre et surtout pour empêcher sa propre magie de déstabiliser celle de son héritier ou héritière qui n'acquérait ses pouvoirs qu'à la naissance._

_Alors qu'il perdait le peu de sang froid légendaire qu'il avait réussi à garder, la porte s'ouvrit réellement, il entendait enfin les premiers cris du nouveau né, il était père, ce n'était plus fictif, une image de femme enceinte. Non c'était désormais réel. Mais malgré cette allégresse qui le prenait, le visage crispé de l'infirmière l'inquiéta._

_- Mr Malfoy, vous êtes l'heureux père d'un petit garçon, il est en excellente santé ne vous en inquiétez pas mais en ce qui concerne votre femme, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer ..._

* * *

Alors votre avis ?

__Reviews ?

__Sur une ou les deux fics ^^ !

__Bisoux


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'Ange de l'Enfer

_**Warning : Attention ! Language assez cru et quelques fois (pour certaines personnes) assez choquants !**_

Pour le reste, je préfère vous attendre en bas (j'ai pas toujours de gentilles lectrices, je n'ai donc pas envie de tester plus en avant ma chance de vivre)

**ATTENTION : CHAPITRE NON CORRIGER ! (Ecrit entre hier soir et ce matin)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : L'Ange de L'Enfer**_

_- Euh … je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais la porte était ouverte et comme j'entendais des voix mais que je ne connais pas l'endroit, j'ai préféré me diriger par ici …_

- Miss Granger, je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt, vous n'avez pas appris à frapper aux portes ? Mêmes si celle ci sont ouvertes, répliqua Severus de mauvaise humeur en voyant la dites personne ouvrir la bouche.

- Severus, je repasserai te voir un peu plus tard, la discussion n'est pas terminé, dit Lucius Malefoy en empruntant le chemin en direction de la cheminée sans attendre la réponse du Maître des Potions.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Malefoy, directeur des plus grands cabinets d'avocats ? En plus des différentes firmes que vous posséder ? Demanda Hermione curieuse, les yeux pétillant.

- En effet, et ? Demanda Lucius

- Je voulais vous remercier pour l'affaire Roborovski (*), vous nous avez été d'une précieuse aide à Harry et moi, je sais que vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de nous mais on voulait néanmoins vous remercier du fond du coeur même si mon collègue n'est pas là actuellement à mes côtés.

- Roborovski ? Ah oui cette histoire de meurtre … bien étrange histoire d'ailleurs, ravie n'est peut être pas le terme adéquat mais je suis content d'avoir pu être utile à la section des Aurors. Saluer Harry Potter de ma part, finit Lucius Malefoy en partant par cheminette sous l'air abasourdi d'Hermione qui avait été complètement évincé.

Severus de son coté, s'amusa de l'incrédulité de la jeune femme et en rajouta une couche:

- Bien, sur cet entre fait, je dois vous laisser, mes hommes ont besoin de moi ce matin et comme Mr Potter ne daignera pas ouvrir l'oeil avant au moins 11h, vous n'avez qu'à petit déjeuner et vous occupé de quelque affaires qui vous concernent. Sachez qu'il vous est interdit de sillonner les pièces de ce manoir et de le quitter sans mon consentement puisque les journalistes pourraient vous surprendre à rôder dans les alentours et jouer au chevalier servant n'est certainement pas de mon caractère. Si vous voulez manger, appeler Couardi mon elfe de maison.

Et comme Lucius le fit quelques instants auparavant, Severus quitta le manoir par cheminette pour rejoindre sa pharmacomagie.

Hermione durant tout ce temps ne put ouvrir la bouche et eut du mal à ce remettre de ses émotions. Elle n'avait eu le malheur que de franchir une porte et elle prenait le triple de ce qu'elle aurait penser mériter. Ignorer, humilier et laisser seule à elle même, il ne lui rester plus que sa fierté d'intellectuelle pour s'en remettre. Mais bon connaissant le caractère du médécicommage, a quoi s'attendait-elle ? Pas à de la gentillesse cela est sur …

Regardant autour d'elle pour voir une quelconque forme d'encouragement, elle ne trouva finalement qu'un mobilier aussi froid que son propriétaire. Soufflant d'exaspération, elle appela finalement l'elfe de maison :

- Courdi ?

- Que peut faire Couardi pour Miss Granger ? Demanda l'elfe en transplanant près d'Hermione

- Pourrais-tu me concocter un petit déjeuner sil te plaît ?

- Bien sur, que voulez vous ?

- Mmhh que peux tu me proposer ?

- Tout ce que Miss Granger veut Couardi peut le faire, le Maître veuille toujours a ce que Couardi sache tout faire le plus vite possible et à n'importe quel heure.

« C'est une réponse ça ? » Se demanda Hermione, Euh, je voudrai bien alors une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud avec un oeuf et du bacon si tu peux arranger cela.

- Bien Miss Granger, installer vous à la table, le repas arrive dans les plus brefs délais, dit l'elfe de maison en transplanant en direction de sa cuisine.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers la table et n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser sur ses pensées concernant les deux hommes que son repas était déjà servi et n'attendait plus que son palais afin d'être complètement savourée, ce qu'elle fit sans aucun regret.

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

**_Au Plus Offrant_**

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

Loin du Manoir Snape, demeure vertigineuse de Severus, Tom Riddle ou Jédusor de son nom Français regardait la pluie tomber dans les rues de Londres. Il y a peu pourtant, il y avait un grand soleil, non seulement dans le ciel mais aussi dans sa gaieté. Après tout, il avait réussi à blesser son pire ennemi grâce à quelques bombes de son inventions. Il savait néanmoins que ce n'était que partie remise. Il ignorait depuis combien d'année maintenant, Potter et lui même jouaient au chat et à la souris, personne n'ayant véritablement défini les rôles. Car suivant les situations, l'un comme l'autre pouvait inverser les deux rôles en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Mais jamais Potter n'avait réussi à coincer derrière les barreaux, Tom Riddle (Jédusor) homme politique très bien coté et riche comme crésus. Il ne courrait que derrière une illusion, un pseudonyme dont toute personne saine d'esprit ne souhaitait jamais entendre, mais dont Potter, homme plein de vengeance n'hésitait pas à poursuivre quitte à y mettre sa vie.

**_Voldemort_**

Nom remplit de promesse de torture et de mort. Il était la personne qui tirait les ficelles dans les zones les plus ombrageuses et lugubres de la ville. Au sommet du Marché Noir, rien ne pouvait lui résisté. Ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait et n'hésitait pas à y mettre le prix. L'illégalité était son domaine, la drogue magique sa fierté, les armes une banalité. Mais le meilleur pour lui était les enchères qu'il organisait pour les membres privilégiés qui l'entourait. Souvent des pièces rares de collection volées au nez des musées ou des nobles étaient enchéries, même la couronne d'Angleterre y était passé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Plus rarement mais lorsque l'ennui était d'actualité, il y avait même des hommes et des femmes de rares beauté exposé sur cette estrade et mis dans des situations de débauche tel que Dieu dans toute sa fierté d'immortel et de Don Juan en rougirait d'indécence.

Le monde de la nuit, c'était son monde à ''Lui'' et celle de la journée en faisait parti aussi ...

Et comme tout objet rare, le journal de ce vendredi ne pouvait contenir de plus précieuses informations. Surtout depuis que son ennemi était blessé et hospitalisé, il s'ennuyait mortellement …. Il lui faudrait appeler un de ses suivants pour avoir plus de détails. C'est donc avec excitation qu'il pressa sa baguette sur le l'objet le reliant à ses membres les plus fidèles et dit de sa voix la plus grave :

- Severus Snape.

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

Severus Snape n'était pas homme à craindre son entourage ou ses proches, lui même étant craint des autres. Et bien qu'il était intimidé par cet homme de l'ombre, il ne le craignait pas et rester cambrer sur ses positions car c'est ce que la vie lui avait appris, surtout en étant en proche compagnie de Lucius des son plus jeune âge. Alors lorsqu'il sentit l'appel de son patron, il n'hésita pas à tourner les talons, laissant livrer à eux-mêmes ses apprentis. De toute façon, si il en surprenait un à glander lorsqu'il reviendrait, la porte ne lui aurai jamais sembler si attractive.

Une fois qu'il quitta le bâtiment de Pharmacomagie, il transplana en direction du Manoir du Seigneur de l'Ombre (ou des Ténèbres).

- Vous m'avez fait appeler ? Demanda Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête de respect.

- Oui, Severus, vois tu, j'ai lu le journal de ce matin, et j'avoue avoir été déçue de toi quand à ta communication envers moi. Tu sais pourtant très bien que tu es sensé me tenir au courant de la moindre information qui pourrait m'intéresser et pourtant tu es passé outre. As tu une explication mon cher avant de recevoir ta punition ?

- La seule que je pourrai vous fournir est celle que j'attendais d'être sur et certain quand à cette information et surtout quand à l'identité de la personne.

- Endoloris, cria Voldemort

Severus ne hurla pas de douleur ni même ne cria, seul un haletement traversa ses lèvres qu'il mordait jusqu'au sang.

- Je ne supporterai pas que tu te moques de moi Severus ! Je sais très bien que tu es déjà parfaitement au courant de tout bien que tu ne veuilles rien me dire. Je suis le Maître des Esprits et ce n'est pas toi qui pourra me berner ! Alors dis moi sur le champ ce que je veux entendre si tu veux pas que ta punition prenne un autre tournant ! menaca Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sifflant dans les oreilles du Maître des Potions tout en tournant autour de lui afin de l'étouffer un peu plus.

Severus qui haletait toujours sous le sort que son Maître n'avait pas encore enlevé, ne put immédiatement reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est que quelques instants après que ce dernier lui enleva la pression douloureuse pour le laisser s'exprimer.

- L'information sur le Veela docile est entièrement juste et réelle bien qu'encore cachée. L'homme, car c'est un bien un homme est actuellement sous surveillance rapproché à Saint Mangouste et ne possède pas encore les pleine capacité de son héritage. Sa mentalité, son esprit et son corps ne sont donc pas encore en phase complète avec sa nature mais ils viendront durant les prochains jours... du moins pour le corps. Son esprit et sa mentalité n'ont pas encore permis cette évolution puisqu'il reste fixé sur ses positions. Il n'est pas homophobes mais refuse cet aspect.

- Notre homme est donc qu'une petite pucelle effarouchée qui ne demandera donc qu'à être comblé par son désir de … _« paternité »_, Que cela est si risible pour un homme, ironisa Voldemort avant de rire

Severus lui ne voyait pas tellement la joie dans ces mots, il savait son Maître homophobe bien que contradictoire dans ses manières puisqu'il n'hésitait à garder près de lui des jeunes hommes de beauté diverses allant de l'excentrique au naturel, tous éphémères dans le temps mais non moins attrayant. Ce qu'il savait d'ors et déjà, c'est que le Veela ne serait pas épargné au regard acéré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres posait sur lui.

- Severus, dit moi son identité, je veux savoir à qui je vais avoir affaire.

- Ce jeune homme est …. Harry Potter.

- …... Harry Potter ?

- Oui, Monseigneur, il s'avère que ce serait votre bombe sur le chemin de Traverse qui aurait déclencher son héritage magique.

Voldemort ne disait mot, son cerveau cogitait et un plan ce mettait déjà en marche.

- Harry Potter ? Ma revanche n'en sera que plus exquise, disait-il d'un air de psychopathe (Nda : ce qu'il est depuis le début :p), il va pouvoir me payer les pertes qu'il m'a fait subir ainsi que son entêtement envers moi. Bien sur je devrait donc me passer de ces divertissements mais je suis que le voir de temps à autres pour me rappeler son bon souvenir s'en sera que plus excitant face aux regards qu'il me lancera.

Severus, bien qu'encore les muscles douloureux, ne voulait pas rappeler à son Maître qu'il lui devait encore quelques sortilèges impardonnable. En temps normal, il aurait pue résister et ne pas complimenter l'homme en face de lui par des titres honorifiques, mais il se savait dans l'erreur du fait qu'il n'avait prévenu à temps l'homme pour lequel il devait fidélité. Encore une longue histoire.

- Severus … j'ai trouvé le dénouement de toute cette histoire.

- Monseigneur ?

- Je vais organiser la plus grande enchère jamais égalée et réunir les hommosexuels les plus riches et influents de la planète pour cet événement, bien entendu, tous seront sous fidélitas afin de ne laisser personne échappée une telle information. Le lot le plus attendu sera bien entendu le Veela Docile. Après tout, n'est-il pas le seul à pouvoir donner une descendance à un Homme ? Tous voudront se l'approprier et quoi de mieux qu'un combat d'économie pour gagner ses faveurs ?

Partant dans un sourire de démon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna à ses hommes de mains présents :

- Capturez moi Potter vivant et ramenez le moi …

…. et là l'enfer débutera pour ne sonner que le gond de la mort et ne laisser derrière elle qu'une trainée de fumée engendrée par les flammes de son désespoir …

* * *

(*) Ce terme existe bel et bien mais pas dans une quelconque affaire de meurtre lol, en effet en terme vernaculaire ou scientifique d'ailleurs, il désigne le Hamster de Roborvskii = Phodopus roborvskii (différent du Hamster Russe) il est souvent connu des professionnels par sa toute petite taille et sa très grande rapidité.

* * *

_Bonjour a tous par cette chaleureuse matinée (qui annonce ma fin de vacances T-T)_

_Alors que dire ? Commencons par ce qui doit être commencer ..._

_Les Excuses : Désolé ! J'ai pris un affreux retard et je m'en excuse ! Désolé également à ceux dont je n'ai pas répondu mais à la fin j'ignorai à qui j'avais écrit ou non ! De même que je suis navrée à ceux dont j'avais dit que le chapitre serait différent de celui ci car au dernier moment, l'inspiration m'est parvenu et j'ai pondu ce truc ... Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas bien ... c'est juste que je suis sur que certaines phrases vont être incompréhensibles pour vous pauvre lecteurs ! _

_Arguments : Alors au début ce chapitre aurait arriver bien longtemps avant cette date, et la raison de mon gros stop est ma "légère" (pour ne pas dire autre chose) colère envers une review qui m'a littéralement stoppé alors que je comptais écrire ... Je souhaite aux auteurs que cela ne vous arrive pas ... la review n'avait pourtant rien de méchant en soi mais je l'ai très mal encaisser. Je ne citerai néanmoins pas de nom. _

_De toutes facon quasiment personne ne lit les Note d'Auteur ... _

_Je pense que certains d'entre vous auront remarqué une légère différence d'humeur dans ce chapitre, dans son environnement ... en fait, pour faire bref, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle qui me frustre au plus au point et donc je pense que écrire entre 23h et 2h du matin ce traduit par une baisse de concentration et une hausse de mauvaises ondes XD D'ou les phrases un peu "chaotiques ..." Navrées. _

_Bref, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à lire mon chapitre (vous l'êtes deja plus qu'au dernier en tout cas ^^) _

_Merci à vous qui me lisez et surtout à toi qui me review ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre !_

_Bisoux à Tous !_

_Princesse Sérénity_


	7. Chapitre 6  Le Songe d'une Nuit

_Note de l'auteur : EN BAS_

**_ATTENTION : CHAPITRE NON CORRIGE !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre VI : Le Songe d'une Nuit **_

Severus repartit finalement en direction de sa pharmacomagie lorsque le Seigneur partit de la salle non sans lui avoir ordonner de garder un œil sur le Veela. A peine fut-il arrivé, qu'il lança un regard noir à tous ceux qui se seraient détourner de leurs chaudrons pour le fixer, les yeux brillant d'émotions diverses. Il jeta un œil à l'ancienne horloge pour constater qu'il ne rester qu'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne doive rejoindre l'auror Granger qui devait être encore dans ses appartements.

Il passa plusieurs fois entre les chaudrons bouillants avec leurs propriétaires à coté mais ne trouva aucune remarque sarcastiques a répliquer, seuls quelques conseils étaient à prescrire pour améliorer la qualité du liquide.

Voyant que l'heure arrivait, il s'adressa au personnel :

- Vous pouvez y aller pour ce matin, je ne serai pas ici cet après midi mais je m'attend à retrouver un travail de qualité à mon retour ! Rappelez vous que vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable.

Lorsque tous les chaudrons furent propre et leurs sorciers partit, Severus quitta le bâtiment pour atterrir dans le salon ou la jeune fille l'attendait déjà. Sans prendre le temps de lui dire le moindre mot, il sortit de la pièce pour aller dans son laboratoire privé, situé non loin de la cuisine. Il empaqueta soigneusement plusieurs potions dans une valise qu'il réduit puis repartit dans le salon. Il constata à son grand étonnement que l'auror n'avait pas bouger.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cheminée pour prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette :

- Saint-Mangouste, dit-il en jetant la poudre dans les flammes

Il n'attendit pas de voir si la femme le suivait ou non et se dirigea de lui même en direction des chambres, sachant pertinemment ou le veela se trouvait.

Arrivé devant la chambre en question, il ouvrit la porte en grand pour remarquer que le docile n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. S'approchant du lit, il observa brièvement le jeune homme puis se dirigea en direction de l'armoire qu'il ouvrit comme la veille, il en extirpa plusieurs ustensiles avant de la refermer et de retourner auprès du lit auquel il convoqua un fauteuil à l'aide de sa baguette pour s'installer confortablement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que la collègue du veela était également installer mais de l'autre coté du lit, elle regardait l'homme en noir d'un œil interrogateur.

- Il devrait se réveiller incessamment sous peu. En ce qui concerne son … physique, il s'agit tout simplement de sa nature de veela qui a prit le dessus. Nous ne pourrons en voir que le résultat final que lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Je me questionnait également sur le fait qu'aucun journaliste n'était présent dans le hall de l'hopital.

- A votre avis, le directeur laisserait-il un troupeau de buffle importuner ses patients en convalescence ou en état critique ? Sans parler de la vie privée des célébrités qui doivent faire un tour par ici pour quelques raisons futiles.

Hermione eut une lumière de compréhension dans les yeux bien qu'un certain maleise prit place également. Préférant ne pas regarder le Maître des Potions, elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers son ami. Pendant une demi-heure, un silence pesait dans la chambre bien que seule Hermione en sentait la présence sur ses épaules puisque Severus, nullement décontenancé s'occupait en lisant alors que Harry continuait à dormir.

Ce n'est à qu'à 12h15, qu'un Harry ensommeillé décida d'émerger de son sommeil forcé. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux lourds, il s'efforça de bouger, ou du moins de s'assoir pour poser son dos contre les coussins et voulut chercher machinalement de sa main ses lunettes sur la table de chevet mais ne trouve rien.

- Harry !

Instinctivement, le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction de la voix féminine de son amie et fut surpris de la voir si nettement. Touchant son visage de ses mains, il remarqua pourtant qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

- Qu'est ce que …

- Votre nature de Veela a pris le pas et à corriger ce défaut pour vous, Mr Potter.

Harry se raidit à la remarque de son medicicomage, il s'attendait presque à que tout ce qui s'était passer la veille soit faux et qu'il ne venait que de se réveiller d'un songe ou d'un cauchemars.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Je me passerai de vos services, Snape … après tout je vous ai dejà dit que je refusais cette nature qui est la mienne, donc je n'ai aucun besoin de vous. Veuillez sortir de ma chambre Immédiatement, répliqua Harry sur un ton mordant.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non Mr Potter, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de votre importance pour le monde sorcier. De toute façon, le choix ne vous revient pas.

- Comment ? Ce choix me revient de droit ! cria Harry

Il s'interrompit néanmoins lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa voix était un petit peu plus aigüe sans pour autant être féminine.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

- Harry, je ne sais pas comment trop te dire ca … mais il n'y a pas que ta voix qui ai changé !

- Quoi ?

Harry enleva brutalement la couverture qu'il portait pour balancer ses jambes du coté ou Hermione était positionner, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se lever juste en face de l'homme en noir. Se levant trop vite, il eut un vertige et failli finir nez contre sol. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione le rattrapa à temps, pour le hisser et l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il manqua ainsi le regard avide de luxure que Severus avait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

Arriver dans la salle de bain à l'aide de son amie, Harry s'appuya sur l'évier pour s'observer dans le miroir et en resta bouche bée.

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ?

Severus, sachant d'ors et déjà que c'était lui qui était visé se leva de son siège en prenant son temps et s'appuya sur la porte de la salle de bain :

- Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout Mr Potter, je vous l'ai dejà dit, vous avez vos gènes de Veela Docile d'activer .. ce sont eux qui change votre physique … d'ou le résultat actuel mais il n'est pas encore complet, je penses que tout cela sera définitif demain.

- JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT QUE JE REFUSAIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT VENANT DES VEELAS ! Je veux retrouver mon apparence d'origine !

- Je crains Mr Potter, que cela ne soit qu'un caprice qui ne puisse être exaucé. Vous aurez beau crier et pleurer comme un enfant, jamais vous ne pourrez retrouver votre vie passée. Elle est terminée, désormais il va vous falloir vous habituez à vos nouveaux instincts.

Hermione de son coté, hésiter à rendre raison à Harry ou à son adversaire. Bien qu'elle comprenne le point de vue de son ami, il fallait aussi voir que son apparence actuel en ferait baver plus d'un.

En effet, l'aspect chétif d'Harry était renforcé par la finesse de sa taille, il avait garder la même taille (1m70) mais désormais les quelques muscles qui se voyait auparavant était camoufler sous la grâce de sa peau, enlevant les quelques défauts qu'il possédait. Son dos, lui laissait entrevoir deux légères bosses qui démarquait l'endroit ou ses ailes se libèreraient, pour l'instant, sur son corps, on pouvait penser que ce serait un des seuls points négatifs mais une fois que qu'elles seraient sortis, elles partiraient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venus.

Au niveau de son visage, il était désormais androgyne puisqu'il s'était affiner mais gardait encore quelques traces de sa vie passée notamment sa cicatrice datant de son enfance. Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient encore plus intenses sans ses lunettes. Ses cheveux s'étaient rallonger et lui arrivaient désormais aux omoplates, ils gardaient néanmoins leurs aspects ébouriffés, qui pour les plus pervers, ferait penser qu'il venait de sortir d'une partie de jambe en l'air particulièrement intense.

En fait, il n'avait pas tellement changer … seulement ses coté indéniablement masculin de sa personnalité se révélait aujourd'hui plus androgyne. Les veelas ne pouvait s'avéraient qu'indéniable charmeurs quand on voyait le représentant actuel. Et encore, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se cacher sous la longue robe d'hôpital en dessous de la taille, mais elle imaginait très bien les longue et fines jambes qui devait se cacher. Elle pouvait voir ou les ailes sortiraient avec le haut de la robe moulant, mais elle se posait la question pour sa queue, était-elle déjà sortie ?

Ne voulant pas trop le perturber plus que ce qu'il n'était dejà, la jeune femme, décida de rien dire. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le médicicommage.

- Bon maintenant, laissez moi vous auscultez pour voir les changements qui ont opérés et ce à quoi je dois m'attendre pour les prochaines transformations. Autant commencer à vous donner les potions adapter à vos besoins des maintenant si possible. Melle Granger, je vous serais grès de quitter la pièce et la chambre pour que je puisse faire mes observations en paix et en respectant l'intimité de mon patient.

- Je veux que Hermione soit là pendant l'auscultation, je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance, répondit Harry envers Severus.

- Comme vous le voulez … après tout c'est vous qui allez vous retrouvez aussi nue que le jour de votre naissance devant votre amie …

- Euh … Harry, je vais peut être vous laissez, je me mettrais dans la chambre si tu le souhaites, on laissera seulement la porte ouverte.

- Très bien, dit plus calmement le Veela alors qu'il avait les joues rouges.

Quelques secondes après, Hermione était sorti de la pièce, laissant le médicicomage et le jeune homme seul, ce dernier se tenait encore au lavabo pour éviter de finir à terre. Voyant cela, Severus d'un coup de baguette invoqua une table d'auscultation propre aux moldus et aida Harry à s'installer.

- J'aurai besoin que vous vous enleviez cette robe.

Harry jeta un œil méfiant au médicicomage mais obéit, sachant qu'il avait encore son caleçon et que de toute façon il n'avait aucune intention de l'enlever quoi qu'il ait dit devant Hermione. Severus qui avait lancer un sort sur ses mains pour qu'elles restent désinfecter quoi qu'il fasse, eut du mal à rester de marbre lorsque l'auror se retrouva presque nu devant lui mais garda son calme en cachant ses émotions derrières ses barrières d'occlumens.

Il toucha du bout des doigts les bosses dans le dos du Veela et vit que cela le faisait frissonner.

- Est ce que cela vous fait mal ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Un peu mais j'ai connu pire.

- Je pense que vos ailes vont bientôt sortir, peut être pas demain comme je le croyais mais en tout cas dans la semaine, cela est certains.

Harry ne dit rien même si il n'en pensait pas moins. Il réagit néanmoins beaucoup plus intensement lorsqu'il sentit une main en train de tripoter son derrière et se décala violemment loin des mains fautrices .

- Et mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je regarde si votre queue est en bonne croissance.

- Queue ? Quelle queue ?

- Celle que vous nous avions parlons hier, je vous rappelle que les Veelas, particulièrement les dociles ont besoins d'armes de défenses … qui se manifestent sous la forme d'une queue. Mais apparemment la votre n'a pas l'intention d'apparaître dans l'immédiat. Peut être même qu'elle n'apparaîtra seulement qu'en cas de danger. Malheureusement nous avons trop peu de données pour en être certain. Donc arrêtez de bouger, et laissez moi regarder pour voir si ma théorie est juste.

- Je ne vous permet pas.

Mais Severus profita de la faiblesse de son patient pour attraper les deux mains fines du veela avec une seule des siennes et continua a palper la peau non sans descendre légèrement plus les mains, histoire de voir si il n'y avait aucun autre problème qui pourrait lui échapper.

Harry lui s'insurgeait de la prise de décision de Snape et n'hésitait pas à montrer son mécontentement malgré les faiblesses de son corps en donnant des coups lancer un peu au hasard. Finalement le médicomage lui lâcha les mains pour prendre son visage et le tourner pour regarder les moindres détails puis décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, il s'abaissa au niveau du ventre et le palpa à nouveau.

- Mais vous avez finit de me tripoter ! Dites moi avant de ma toucher ce que vous voulez regarder histoire que je sache à quoi m'attendre, je suis dejà réticent de vous laissez faire alors ne me faites pas plus douter de vous !

Severus ne l'écouta pas et continua de toucher le ventre de Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se mette à gigoter mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je me sens bizarre quand vous avez toucher cet endroit.

Le médicicomage eut un bref sourire lorsqu'il entendit cela :

- Mr Potter, cela est ce que l'on appelle un endroit sensible. Dois-je vous définir le terme ?

Harry rougit brusquement au sous-entendu mais répliqua :

- Je sais très bien ce qu'est un point sensible et je peux vous assurer que cela n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je ne peux pas décrire ce qui se passe, mais c'est … gênant.

Le Maître des Potions eut un sourcil interrogateur en entendant Harry et décida de jeter un sort d'échographie afin de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait directement.

Après quelques observations, il comprit ce qu'il se passait et en informa le Veela :

- Ceci Mr Potter, dit-il en lui montrant une forme sombre, est en fait la future poche qui accueillera votre enfant. Comme jusqu'à maintenant votre anatomie en était dépourvu, votre corps en tant que veela a décider de changer cela et désormais il « teste » vos organes afin de voir si tout fonctionnerait lorsqu'il accueillera le véritable enfant.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que je suis « enceint » de vide afin de prévenir un éventuel héritier ?

- On peut le dire comme cela …

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de nouveau à se mettre à crier.

Hermione inquiète des bruits et des cris demanda :

- Est ce que tout va bien Harry ?

- Hermione, trouve moi la solution pour que je redevienne ce que j'étais, je refuse définitivement d'être un Veela docile.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu y mettes encore autant de conviction.

- Je suis enceint et je trouve cela tout a fait anormal, je suis un homme, bordel de …

- Langage Mr Potter ….

- Je vous emmerde Snape.

- Comment cela tu es enceint Harry ? Tu as dejà …

- Mais ca va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que je couches avec un homme ?

- Cela est pourtant dans ta nature.

- Jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS je ne coucherai avec un mec .. et je vous le prouverai …

- Plutot que de pestiféré contre le monde, Mr Potter, je voudrait continuer mes observations.

- C'est Hors de Question !

- Il n'y avait aucun conseil, ce sont des ordres. Mr Potter.

- Vos ordres, vous pouvez les mettre ou vous le pensez Snape. Moi j'en ai marre, je m'en vais.

- Vous restez ici et cela n'est pas négociable.

Pendant que la dispute continuait, les médicomages alertés par les cris, s'étaient précipités dans la chambre pour rester figer sur place lorsqu'ils comprirent que quelqu'un s'opposait au légendaire démon des potions. Et surtout que l'opposition n'avait pas l'air très intimidé par le ton froid de l'homme et surtout de la colère qui se laissait entendre dans sa voix.

Un médicomage, inconscient de la personnalité qui était dans la salle de bain, se dirigea vers cette pièce pour être se mettre à coté d'une Hermione éberluée au pas de la porte.

- Vous êtes un Veela Mr Potter, et tant que tel, vous ne pouvez pas sortir au grand jour tant que vous n'aurez pas apprivoiser votre nature ! Donc temps que je ne l'aurai pas juger apte, vous resterez soit dans cette chambre soit auprès de moi.

- Vous ne m'enlèverez pas ma liberté et je vous ai dejà dit que je refusais cette nature. Donc que vous le vouliez ou non je ne resterais pas … répliqua Harry avant de s'arrêter net sur le pas de la porte que le médicomage et Hermione avait déserté quand il avait vue le jeune homme arriver.

Severus fut surpris de voir que Harry s'était arrêter aussi brusquement alors qu'il hurlait encore il y a peu. Il s'avança donc lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le troupeau de médicomage dans la chambre, et là il se rendit compte que tous avait compris que Harry James Potter était un Veela. Et au vue des regards que les hommes posaient sur le jeune homme … il allait avoir du travail sans compter la presse qui allait s'y mettre. Car la discrétion n'était plus tellement de vertu dans cet établissement ou en tout cas plus assez aux yeux du Maître des Potions.

A SUIVRE

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^ _

_Voila donc le chapitre suivant :p J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura autant plue que les chapitres précédents ^^_

_Vous avez été nombreux à me poser des questions et à me reviewé au chapitre précédent !(une bonne vingtaine) Je vous remercie donc TOUS pour m'avoir donner de votre temps (j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Désolé si ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes passé entre les mailles du filet, petit malin XD)_

_En esperant que cette fois aussi vous serez nombreux à me faire partager vos opinions et vos appréciations sur ce chapitre qui est très long venant de ma part (5 pages complètes) !_

_N'ayant guère plus à vous dire pour cette fois je vous laisse à vos claviers me laisser votre avis !_

_Bisoux et Merci encore_

_Princesse Sérénity _

_PS : Aucune date d'udapte encore disponible pour le prochain chapitre, mais j'essairai de faire vite (celui la a été posté 15 jours après le précédent ^^)_

_Quelques chiffres :_

_Review : 107 (à la date du 14/05/11)_

_Story Alert : 122_

_Favorite Story : 58_

_Woa je m'attendais pas à autant d'engouement pour ma fic ^^ Merci !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Echec et Mat

Coucou à tous !

Je fais un rapide passage avec mon dernier chapitre que je viens juste de finir de taper, personnellement je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais je pense pourtant avoir écrit ce que je voulais à l'origine.

Vous avez été très nombreux à m'écrire ! Pour celà je vous en remercie beaucoup - surtout quand on voit que j'ai perdu mon rythme de parution ... stage oblige malheureusement mais je ne m'éterniserai pas dessus plus longtemps !

Je crois avoir répondu à toute les questions au mieux possible, si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que j'en suis navrée et qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à me le rappeler et/ou me le demander !

(Merci Lauriane pour m'avoir souhaitez mon anniversaire ^^ je n'ai que ce moyen pour te remercier malheureusement ! et merci à Arianeth Valinor Malfoy pour m'avoir corriger des chapitres que je re-posterai des que possible !)

Je vous remercie encore tous chaleureusement et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre(bien qu'assez court) tant attendu par beaucoup !

Bonne Lecture !

_**CHAPITRE NON CORRIGER ! (et encore moins relu -_-)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Echec et Mat**_

Severus Snape voyait d'avance les nombreux passages et ragots que s'offriraient les oreilles des médecicomage, urgenmages, psychomage sans compter les nombreux autres services finissant indubitablement par le suffixe -mage. Non sans oublier également les personnes extérieures à l'enceinte du personnel une fois les journaux prévenus ce qui ne saurait tarder quand on observait les medicomages présent dans la pièce jetant un regard tentant vers la porte du couloir. Le premier serait le plus gagnant, et tout le monde connaissait les détours des sorts professionnels lancés à leur début de médecine contenant les secrets des patients et cela le Maître des Potions en avait plus que conscience. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne chercha a retenir personne quand tous prirent leurs jambes à leurs cou, en revanche, il prit par le bras un jeune Potter très réticent, le cacha dans une couverture (il était toujours en caleçon après tout) et à le soulever pour quitter la pièce à son tour sous les seuls yeux de la collègue du jeune homme.

Harry qui sur le coup n'avait pas encore totalement compris tous les enjeu du à cette fuite, fut complètement abasourdi lorsque Snape le prit par le bras et commenca à se débattre lorsque la couverture lui rendit sa vision assombrit fortement. Un petit couinement lui échappa lorsqu'il se sentit soulever sans aucun préavis.

- Ou allons nous ?

- Mr Potter, je vous conseillerai de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas que vos fans débordant d'hormones en ébullition viennent perturber vos petites habitudes d'hétéro. Je ne fais que vous changer de chambre afin que personne ne vous retrouve avant un bon moment. D'ici là, j'espère pouvoir vous faire transférer dans ma demeure

- Je refuse de venir chez vous.

- Ce n'était pas un conseil.

Harry allait répliquer vertement mais des voix l'en empêchèrent. Il décida alors d'attendre d'être à nouveau en sécurité plutôt que de faire du grabuge dans les couloirs et devoir aller tout de suite chez cet incorrigible personne qu'est Snape.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir au delà du drap, il sentit les bras de son medicicomage l'approcher plus fermement contre son torse ferme.

- Eh, vous êtes pas obligé de me coller à vous non plus ! Chuchota Harry non sans un mépris certain dans la voix

- Gardez votre langue dans votre poche Potter, c'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de ronchonner depuis tout à l'heure que je sache.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis qui se ferme se fit entendre avant qu'il ne soit poser sur un lit. Il enleva la couverture et remarqua Hermione vers la porte tandis que Snape se dirigeait dejà vers la pharmocologie de la chambre pour regarder le matériel dont il disposait. Voyant que beaucoup de potions manquaient, il ordonna à la jeune Auror de rester auprès de son collègue et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide.

Harry et Hermione était mal à l'aise, l'un à cause des évènements, l'autre ne sachant trop quoi dire. Finalement ce fut Hermione qui se lança :

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tellement ton médicicomage Harry, moi même je suis assez indécise sur si je me doit d'apprécier le personnage ou plutôt seulement admirer ses talents de potioniste professionnel … mais je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait quand à ta condition.

- …

- Tu devrais l'écouter, du moins le temps que tu te domines entièrement, je sais que je suis très chiante à te rabattre cela, mais bientôt tes hormones vont fonctionner totalement et ta nature, t'obliger à te trouver quelqu'un qui saura satisfaire tes envies « paternels ou maternelles » comme tu veux. Si tu n'essayes pas un tant sois peu d'empêcher cela, tu te retrouveras avec un vieux sorcier mal luné que tu pourras pas supporter.

- Tu sais, Hermione, je crois que Snape correspond parfaitement à ces critères de vieux grincheux et donc je suis sur de ne pas faire et reproduire cette erreur de la nature. De plus cela serait trop lui accorder. Et bien que tu me dises tout cela, je t'assure que mes hormones me conduiront loin des hommes.

- Serais-tu homophobe Harry ? Demanda sérieusement son amie.

- Non, mais je ne veux pas faire partie de cette catégorie ou tous se font montrer du doigts et ou on vous traite de tous les noms. De toutes facon je ne suis pas gay alors pourquoi parle-t-on sans arrêt de mes orientations sexuelles !

Hermione ne répondit rien, ayant compris au fond d'elle même que si Harry ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il serait gay. Ce serait qu'on renie sa vrai nature et qu'il accepte d'être différent de toute autre personne. Ce qu'il était dejà en partie à cause de sa célébrité d'Auror.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer l'homme en noir qui transportait sa malle de potionniste professionnel.

Une fois qu'il la posa sur la table, il l'ouvrit puis prit une potion pour la donner à son patient.

- Prenez cela Mr Potter, vous avez eut assez de tumulte pour la journée, le repos est de vertu. De plus votre corps continue sa métamorphose, votre « poche » devrait d'elle même se désagréger une fois le processus terminer. Comme elle est vide, elle s'auto-détruira de l'intérieur sans causer de dégâts.

- Je ne sais vous dire si c'est un bonne nouvelle ou non, répondit Harry las.

Hermione resta siliencieuse aux propos de son ami et le médicicomage en fit autant. Il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil avant de ranger le matériel et de se tourner vers la jeune fille :

- Maintenant qu'il a pue échapper à ses potentiels agresseurs, votre présence n'est plus nécessaire, venez le voir plus tard.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'indignation mais elle fut jetée dehors sans préavis et n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter l'hôpital avant de se faire harceler par les journalistes et paparazi. Elle en suait d'avance.

Snape quand à lui quitta également la pièce une fois son patient endormi non sans mettre des sortilèges de son cru particulièrement coriaces et véritablement dangereux sur la porte et les fenêtres pour quiconque essaierait de rentrer sans en connaître les astuces. Faisant demi tour une fois satisfait, il parti faire un tour à la pharmacologie de sa société pour aller vérifier les résultats de ses subalternes.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Voldemort arpentait son domaine jetant un oeil appréciateur sur les éphèbes devant lui sans les toucher. Plusieurs lettres de réponse étaient arriver depuis que lui même avaient fait une offre particulièrement alléchante à travers le monde entier. Ils seraient nombreux à venir et tous avec une très forte envie de remporter le trophée.

Alors qu'il lisait une énième lettre favorable, une chouette hulotte, discrète au possible se posa devant le Lord. Ce dernier extirpa le message de la petite chouette puis ouvrit le papier blanc ou seuls quelques mots codés faisaient office de coloration noir sur cette feuille au blanc nacré.

Voldemort eut alors un sourire et un regard perçant d'intelligence et de cruauté, tel un chat qui avait trouvé le plus astucieux moyen d'attraper la souris hors de sa portée, ce qui finalement ne s'avèrerait pas si faux.

Il se mit alors à rire, faisant raisonner l'écho de sa malveillance dans tous le manoir ou il s'était terrait.

Oui le moment était enfin arrivé après tant de patience à jouer. Les pions étaient désormais en place. Seul le clou du spectacle manquait.

**Echec et Mat, **prononça Voldemort alors qu'il coinçait le roi adverse sur sa table d'échiquier.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Alors que la journée s'avançait pour arriver au soir ou le soleil commençait à laisser sa place à son consœur, une alarme déchirante brisa le silence du crépuscule. L'hôpital qui jusqu'à maintenant subissait les fourmillement des allées venus entre les patients, visiteurs ou personnel médical connaissaient désormais une vrai panique ou tous se précipitaient vers l'extérieur en hurlant et en se bousculant malgré les instructions. Dans tous ce méli-mélo, des cheminées d'urgence fonctionnaient à plein régime, évacuant les blessés ne pouvant se déplacer, accompagnés souvent de médicomages ou tout autre personnel se présentant. Tout le monde ignorait d'où venait le problème ayant causer l'alarme mais chacun savait que si elle sonnait c'était toujours pour une bonne raison. Et ce serait au Aurors et la trouver avec l'aide de Langue de Plomb si le besoin se ferait ressentir.

Ce que personne ne remarque, c'est que dans une chambre isolé ou presque personne ne venait, un jeune homme venait de se réveiller à cause de l'alarme. Il restait dans un état comateux et son cerveau ne pouvait se réveiller totalement vu que la potion était encore dans son organisme, prolongeant sa léthargie. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer plusieurs individus en tenu de médicomage. Le voyant réveiller, ces derniers demeurèrent silencieux tout en l'observant curieux et inquiet mais voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier, ils s'approchèrent. Une des personne sortit un masque qu'utilisait les moldu pour endormir leurs patients puis le posa sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui ci, toujours dans les vapes, ne se débattit que très mollement avant de finir par se rendormir. La troupe de médicomage alors poussa son lit à roulette dans les couloirs non pour emprunter la cheminette mais pour se diriger vers les zones de transplanage d'urgence.

Quelques instants plus tard … ils disparurent sans laisser de trace accompagné du Veela.

* * *

**_Alors verdict ? Bisoux à tous !_**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Annonce Officielle

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Non je vous rassure, le titre d'Annonce Officielle ne correspond aucunement à l'abandon de la fic ! Il s'agit seulement du chapitre qui aura mis tant de temps à venir ... presque 5 mois, c'est long je vous l'accorde ... Mais je ne m'étendrai point dessus. Je ne promet également aucun rythme de parution régulière car l'inspiration est elle même irrégulière (pour vous dire, je n'ai absolument rien écrit de plus sur cette fic la depuis Juillet et hier soir : MIRACLE !) _

_Je vois déjà d'ailleurs vos lèvres s'étirer sur les cotés dans un sourire qui me dit : grouille toi de nous laisser lire si tu veux pas que ta vie s'abrège ... brrrr j'en frissonne !_

_Je voulais tous vous remercié pour les encouragements que vous me procurer car j'ai relu toutes vos reviews hier soir peu avant l'écriture de ce chapitre ce qui m'a donné du coeur à l'ouvrage ! _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à** Wyvern** qui va me hurler dessus parce que j'ai avancé cette fic la plutôt que celle qui lui est dédiée à l'origine (et car c'était son anniversaire hier ^^) ainsi qu'a **Redaplle** qui m'a écrit que des messages court mais qui m'ont très fortement aidé et m'ont bien fait rire comme nombreux d'entre vous :)_

**_Continuons sur la lancée par les chiffres habituels : _**

**_Reviews : 172 (au 27/11/11) _**

**_Favoris : 86_**

**_Alertes : 166_**

**_Je remercie donc les reviewers suivants : _**

**_fuhatsu / darkmoonlady / lamatadora / ladymalfoy-94 / Adenoide _**_(m'a bien fait rire ^^)_**_ / petite-abeille / Milky Lollipop / sorciere noire / Sucubei_**_ ( bien sur que tu peux participer ;) mais alors prévoie une très grosse somme - au pire demande la garde partagée ;) ! et courage pour tes fics ! )_**_ / stormtrooper2 / Okawa / holybleu / Ecnerrolf / Kisis / Lulu / Johana24 / Taion2 / Luna-xXx- _**_(merci pour tous ces __commentaires__ fortement appréciés, j'ai retrouvé le sourire grâce a toi à un moment)_**_ / Myshka01 / Asherit / Fiction-by-Me / Elena Snape / Ryukette / vampirette-flower / redaplle _**_(tu vois, on peut tous croire à une suite ^^)_**_ / Liberlycaride / + tous ceux qui me lisent ! _**

**_ATTENTION : CHAPITRE NON CORRIGER ET CONTIENT DES SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUES OU DÉGOÛTES CERTAINES PERSONNES !_**

Chapitre très long - Presque 5 pages !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Annonce Officielle **_

Alors que la soirée s'annoncer sans embûche, c'est une sonnerie d'alarme qui interrompit la beuverie solitaire de notre homme en noir. Comprenant tout de suite d'où résultait le problème malgré les quelques verres ingurgités, le Maître des Potions se précipita dans les flammes les plus proches pour crier sa destination.

A peine arrivé, il se faisait bousculer par une horde de sorciers/sorcières en fuite. Quelques uns s'arrêtèrent à son approche pour lui dire de fuir, ce dont il avait parfaitement compris grâce à l'alarme de l'hôpital. Ne tenant pas compte de ce qui l'entourait, Severus se précipita a contre courant de cette flopée humaine pour se diriger vers les chambres les moins accessibles. Quand il atteint le fameux couloir de son objectif, il blêmit … la porte était ouverte. Par mesure, il se dirigea vers la chambre mais put constater qu'elle était bien vide. Sa marque le brûla légèrement indiquant l'appel de son Maître et il en comprit alors la raison.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre blanche. La deuxième fut un constat sur le fait que le lit ou il se trouvait est dix fois meilleur que le précédant et la troisième était cette perfusion à la moldu qu'il possédait à son bras.

Encore confus et grogi, il ne remarqua pas un médicomage particulier s'affairait autour de lui. Regardant ses résultats vitaux, sa santé physique ou sa tension par magie à l'aide de sortilèges, le médicomage lui changea sa perfusion au réveil.

- Mr Potter, est ce que vous m'entendez ?

Le dit Veela ne compris pas tout d'abord qu'on lui parlait mais après quelques efforts laborieux, il leva ses yeux d'émeraudes vers le seul homme de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Demanda le jeune homme plus par automatisme que par véritable réponse vu son état mental actuel.

- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une potion calmante, Monsieur Potter, l'hôpital Saint Mangouste a subit quelques dommages, on soupçonne des Mangemorts ou bien un incendie d'avoir commencer à ravager le bâtiment bien que tout reste a prouver... donc nous vous avons transféré dans un autre centre de soin en attendant que l'hôpital rouvre ses portes.

- Ou est Snape ? Questionna le plus jeune, pas qu'il veuille le revoir mais sachant que c'était lui qui faisait ses soins depuis le début, il trouvait étrange que ce dernier le laisse seul avec un autre medicomage.

- Mr Snape ne devrait plus tarder, vous devriez dormir un peu Mr Potter. Notre Maître voudra vous rencontrer lors de votre prochain réveil.

- Votre M... ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que le sommeil le rappela à nouveau dans son monde de rêves ou le noir prédominer.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Effrayant, c'était le mot qui pouvait le plus qualifier le Mage Noir à cet instant. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et on pouvait entendre quelques ricanements sordides venant de sa gorge de temps à autre. Il tenait un mot froissé dans la main gauche tandis que sa main droite brandissait sa baguette triomphalement.

- Enfin ! Le plan va désormais pouvoir avoir lieu. La plus grande Assemblée jamais été réunie va se retrouver prochainement, j'en serai le tenant, et la victime Harry Potter, ne pourra ensuite plus jamais faire obstacle à mes plans ! Je deviendrai le personnage public le plus craint de tous !

Les serviteurs qui se tenaient non loin de la salle frissonnèrent en entendant ces quelques paroles à travers les murs. Bien qu'ils savaient qui était leur Maître derrière ce visage public apprécié de Tom Riddle, ils continuaient de le servir, beaucoup car ils avaient hérités de ce métier de père/mère en fils/fille, d'autres étaient là juste pour l'appât du gain. Tous savaient néanmoins que chacun risquaient sa vie jour et nuit car personne ne restait à l'abri des sombres humeurs de Lord Voldemort et donc personne n'oser même envisager quelconques invasions de peur des représailles.

- Queudver ! Vient ici IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Oui mon Maître, vint une voix grinçante et terrifié avant d'ouvrir la porte qui relier le couloir au bureau de Tom Riddle.

- Présentes moi ton bras Queudver !

Une fois cela fait, Voldemort pressa sa baguette sur la marque crée par lui même pour appeler Severus. En attendant son arrivée qui ne devrait tarder, Lord Voldemort lui dit :

- Queudver, je veux que tu ailles en mon nom me réserver une salle d'auditoire du Ministère de la Magie, je veux que tu me réserves la plus grande et la plus luxueuse ! Nous y accueillerons du monde et pour cela, tu nous obtiendra également la possibilité d'y aller via cheminette par un mot de passe connu de moi seul. Est-ce compris Queudver ? Si tu échoue, tu connais déjà ton sort, menaça fortement le Mage Noir

- Oui Maître, je ferai tout selon vos moindres désirs, répondit en tremblant Queudver qui s'inclina très bas avant de quitter la pièce.

A peine ce dernier quitta la salle, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entre Severus.

Le Maître des Potions entra dans la pièce et observa le Lord assit dans sa chaise derrière son bureau, un air extatique le collant au visage.

- Je pense que tu as compris la raison de mon appel … Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour continuer à t'occuper du Veela durant toute sa transformation jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit confier à quelqu'un. Bien sur, je m'en tiendrais également au fait que tu es reçue toi même une invitation pour participer aux enchères. Saches néanmoins que tu ne seras pas privilégiés vis à vis de lui et que par conséquent, à qui qu'il appartienne par la suite, je ne t'aiderai nullement à l'approcher si ce n'est pas au bon vouloir de son acheteur même pour tes recherches.

- Je n'en attend pas moins de votre part, répondit sèchement l'homme en noir, c'est pour cela que j'espère bien réussir à remporter le Veela.

Tom Riddle le regarda dangereusement du à son insolence mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se passer de Severus dans son entreprise, il était trop proche de ses marchés et un assassinat d'un tel idole charismatique ne pourrait passer inaperçue, celle du Veela remuerait déjà bien assez la population, et le bougre en profitait bien.

- Bien, tu pourras retrouver notre invité dans la pièce lui ayant été réservé, tu connais les règles quand à sa présence Sévérus. Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.

Le Maître des Potions acquiesce rapidement avant de quitter à son tour la pièce maudite pour retrouver le Veela docile.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla pour la seconde fois. Il était toujours dans un état léthargique mais semblait déjà plus réactif à ce qui l'entourait bien que tout restait encore cotonneux dans son esprit.

- Mr Potter, à ce que je vois, vous daignez enfin réapparaître dans le monde des éveillés. Il était temps.

- Snape … vous ne m'avez pas manqué.

- On m'a plutôt rapporté le contraire, a ce qu'il paraîtrai, vous m'avez même réclamer.

- Baliverne, pourquoi est ce que je me sens si faible.

- Ces incapables qui se prétendent médicomages ne comprennent rien à la médecine des créatures magiques, cracha Severus. Au lieu de simplement vous donner une potion à boire pour vous aider à dormir, ils ont voulu vous rajouter un produit moldu ce qui avec vos gènes en pleine mutation, a retardé votre état de transformation. Je puis vous assurez que vous n'aller pas apprécier Potter.

- Qu'est ce que je ne vais pas apprécier exactement …, demanda Harry malgré sa difficulté à suivre les paroles du plus âgé.

- Vos ailes sont en phases terminales. Elles ne devraient désormais plus tarder à sortir, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure. Elles auraient du le faire pendant votre sommeil et vous épargner ainsi la douleur mais par la faute de ces imbéciles, elles ont retardées leurs sorties et donc vont voir le jour pendant que vous serez conscient et je puis vous assurer que cela ne se fera pas sans douleur. Je ne peux rien vous proscrire tant que cette « drogue » n'aura pas quitter votre organisme.

Bien que Harry ne pu comprendre toutes les paroles dites par le Maître des Potions, il ressentit néanmoins l'intonation et le fait qu'il allait souffrir. Préférant s'abstenir de parler, Harry ferma les yeux pour essayer de se retrouver un peu.

Severus accepta cet état de fait, comprenant très bien que son patient ne pourrait complètement sortir de cette léthargie avant encore une heure. C'est pour cela, que trois quart d'heure après le réveil du Veela, il écrivit une brève note qu'il envoya rapidement au destinataire.

- Mr Potter, une personne importante va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Je profite du fait que vous êtes encore encore léthargique pour que vous vous rencontriez mais je vous serez grès de ne pas monter trop vite sur vos hippogriffes. Vous êtes encore en phase d'évolution intense.

Le Veela se demanda qui il allait rencontrer de si important pour que Snape le laisse à moitié dans les vapes et qu'il lui demande de ne pas s'énerver. Quel qu'il soit, il était bien trop fatigué pour y faire attention.

Cinq minutes après, Harry entendit une personne rentrer dans la pièce et le Maître des Potions se déplacer jusqu'à elle afin de lui exposer les faits. Faits que l'inconnu écouta sans forcement en prendre note avant de parler :

- Harry Potter … enfin nous nous revoyons à nouveau … depuis combien de temps ? 3 mois ? 6 mois ? Pardonne moi mais tu es tellement risible à mes yeux que je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois ou l'on s'est rencontré ….

A cette voix, une dangereuse rage pourtant atténuée par sa faiblesse, réveilla Harry de sa somnolence.

- Voldemort, siffla-t-il, que faites vous ici ?

- Voyons Harry, tu es ici chez moi en tant qu'invité …. et prisonnier au passage mais cela est si futile qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de le prononcer

- Prisonnier ? Qu'attend tu vraiment de moi ? Si tu m'as fait garder chez toi et que tu me fais soigner en plus, lança-t-il tout en jetant un regard noir à Snape, tu attends forcement quelque chose en échange. Qu'est-ce ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry … voyons ménage toi, je te rappelle que tu es en plein développement et que donc il faut que tu te stabilise afin de prendre pleinement possession de ton héritage ! Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère ? Dit Tom Riddle ironiquement.

- Je me contre fiche de mon héritage, je refuse de devenir une espèce disparue et tout ce qui les concerne. Tout ce que je veux Voldemort, c'est te voir mort, tu m'as compris ? MORT ! Tu as tué mes parents ! Je réclame ma vengeance !

Voldemort resta silencieux à cette annonce, regardant le Veela se métamorphoser en rage incontrôlé. Décidant d'aller plus loin il poursuivit :

- Une vengeance pour si peu ? Je suis sur que voir leur fils se transformer en monstre doit leur faire bien plus plaisir … Les tuer quelques temps après ta naissance n'a en fait que soulager ta peine tout en te rendant service. Imagine, cela à au moins éviter que tu te fasses rejeter et déshériter par le sang que tu portes.

- Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable de lui sortir cela pendant qu'...

Severus n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de dire autre chose, que Harry hurla littéralement de douleur et de rage lorsque ses ailes déchiquetèrent la peau fine qui leurs faisaient obstacle, éclaboussant ce qui se trouvait autour de fine gouttes de sang. Les ailes, nouvellement sortis du Veela étaient également encore trempé du liquide rougeâtre bien que peu visible sur leurs couleurs définitives : un bleu nuit parsemé de paillettes dorées, faisant légèrement penser aux étoiles lors des soirs d'été. Le médicicomage et le maître des lieux, eurent également la surprise de voir en plus des ailes, un objet finement aiguisé pointé dans leur direction, sa queue de défense était visible.

Harry était complet dans toute sa splendeur. Les yeux verts poisons étaient brûlant de rage, n'en faisant que plus ressortir leur éclat lorsqu'il déploya ses ailes et sa queue menaçante.

Un être d'une beauté sans pareille égale à la dangerosité qu'elle représentait.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

A ce même instant, à différents endroits du continent, des centaines de sorciers, tous hommes, reçurent une lettre portant le seau et l'emblème du Mage Noir. Les noms étaient d'autant plus célèbres et de toutes nationalités différentes, mais étaient près à se réunir pour une raison :

_Monsieur,_

_Après maintes effort, je suis heureux de vous annoncer aujourd'hui que j'ai enfin pu faire l'acquisition de ce que nous avions parlé précédemment. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous invite à participer à la plus grande enchère jamais existé ou vous y retrouverez les biens les plus exotiques aux plus rares convoités par tous. Vous serez grès de savoir qu'aucune fourberies ne sera toléré durant cette journée et que le serment vous oblige au silence. _

_Je vous donne Rendez vous à la plus grande Salle du Parlement du Ministère de la Magie (s'y rendre par cheminette avec le mot de passe suivant : ******) le 30 Novembre à 9h30._

_Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_Responsable des ventes aux enchères_

Les destinataires de la lettre eurent très vite fait d'utiliser le sortilège adéquate pour lire le mot de passe donner par le Lord pour se rendre au Parlement avant de détruire la lettre.

Il ne restait désormais plus que quelques jours avant le début des enchères et les quelques personnes n'ayant pas ou peu de temps libre ce jour là, n'hésitèrent aucunement à supprimer ou reporter les rendez vous.

...

A Suivre

* * *

**_Maintenant le défi va être d'écrire la suite ! Croyons y tous pour qu'elle arrive rapidement ... mais il faut savoir qu'un moteur doit être régulièrement réapprovisionner pour fonctionner et actuellement mon carburant, c'est votre avis :) _**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Les enchérisseurs

_Bonjour à tous =)_

_Oui ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je suis bel et bien présente aujourd'hui avec la suite même si elle est écrite depuis quasiment une semaine maintenant (comme je l'ai indiqué à ceux qui m'avait écrit des reviews, désolé d'ailleurs pour les anonymes mais sans adresses, je n'ai aucun moyen de vous le faire parvenir :S)_

_Sachez qu'en plus de cela, le 10eme chapitre est d'or et deja écrit (s'est-il pas une bonne nouvelle ^^) Mais je maintiens que j'ignore quand elle sera publier car j'aimerai comme ce chapitre, le faire patienter un peu plus afin de prendre un léger avance si je le puis :) _

_Pour ceux que cela intéresserai, je vais publier sur mon tout nouveau profil facebook (**Princess Serenity**) ou sur mon skyblog (voir adresse sur profil) dans quelques jours (remerciez mon chien qui a détruit 45 mn de réflexion et de mise en œuvre sur papier en 10 minutes - -'' ce qui, est donc à refaire au propre) un schéma de la salle des enchères quand à mon regard personnel !_

_Je vous retrouve en bas pour plus de précision :_

_Pour ceux qui auraient lue l'extrait sur mon blog : savourez le en entier :)_

_Pour les autres : Bonne lecture_

_Je remercie :_

lamatadora / Krix27 / vigie 195 (_merci_ ^^) / annadriya / vampirette-flower / adenoide / Ecnerrolf / Nesumi10 / stormtrooper2 / brigitte26 / fuhatsu / darkmoonlady / Elena snape / Ci3l _(l'imagination est là et la suite écrite ^^)_ / holybleu / ladymalfoy-94 / caro06 / Sucubei (ton bonus est en bas :p) / Gayel_ (on fait comme on peut malheureusement ^^")_ / Child of Misfortune / Myshka01 / tsuky black / redaplle _(on va dire ca mdr_) / Hilly _(mais je suis sadique ! Mouahahaha)_ / sakura-okasan / soop / kisis_ (merci a toi !)_ / potter29

_Quelques chiffres :_

_**Reviews:** 200 (**Woah ! MERCI !)**_

_**Alertes : 175**_

_**Favoris : 93**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Les enchérisseurs**_

Alors qu'il se rendait à son prochain cours, il pu remarquer les regards langoureux à son encontre venant des jeunes filles ainsi que les gloussements perpétuels qui l'entourait. Pas que cela le dérangeait, après tout il en avait pris l'habitude.

Être une star de la chanson apportait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Non ce qui l'intriguait c'était de voir sa chouette arriver à sa hauteur pour se poser sur son épaule et lui tendre sa patte.

Alors qu'il s'en saisissait, le seau de cire l'interpella. C'était le signe de Lord Riddle. Presser de pouvoir lire cette lettre tant attendue. Le jeune homme décida de sauter l'heure de cours qui venait. Après tout, il avait toujours eu les meilleures notes, une heure en moins n'allait pas le tuer ?

C'est donc avec impatience qu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en découvrir le contenu :

_Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Après maint effort, je suis heureux de vous annoncer aujourd'hui que j'ai enfin pu faire l'acquisition de ce que nous avions parlé précédemment. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous invite à participer à la plus grande enchère jamais existée où vous y retrouverez les biens les plus exotiques aux plus rares convoités par tous. Vous serez grès de savoir qu'aucune fourberie ne sera tolérée durant cette journée et que le serment vous oblige au silence. _

_Je vous donne Rendez vous à la plus grande Salle du Parlement du Ministère de la Magie (s'y rendre par cheminette avec le mot de passe suivant : ******) le 30 Novembre à 9h30._

_Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_Responsable des ventes aux enchères_

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, un fin sourire ornât ses lèvres. Le moment tant attendu allait enfin arriver. Mais pour cela il lui faudrait annuler un concert important, mais bon, la nouvelle à elle seule valait son pesant d'or.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, participerait aux enchères sur le Veela concurrençant son père et lui ferait ainsi reconnaître son existence.

**~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~**

Seul et Unique Héritier, Draco Malfoy avait vu le jour dans une famille dont le terme même ne signifiait rien aux yeux de ses membres. Abandonné des autres depuis l'enfance avec une mère qui se désintéresse de lui et avec un père occupé de part son travail ou à dévergondé les hommes de son bureau. Draco vécu malheureux et du s'élever sans grande aide extérieure en dehors de son parrain Severus Snape, ses parents étant peu présent dans sa vie. Pourtant, très intelligent, il comprendra très vite qu'être indépendant est son meilleur atout. Il apprendra à lire et à écrire en observant les écrits qui l'entoure et s'intéressera particulièrement au monde politique et au droit de part les livres de la bibliothèque venant presque tous du travail de son père. Depuis tout petit, il essaiera de faire reconnaître son existence à ce dernier, qui lui ne verra en son fils qu'un potentiel héritier qui le succèdera. Draco ne comprendra cette notion que plus tard avec une phrase particulièrement choquante :

- Tu n'es qu'à moitié mon fils, tu n'es pas né de la bonne personne.

Alors qu'il entre au collège, son enfance le rattrape et il découvre un moyen de s'exprimer via la musique et le théâtre qui prend alors une grande partie de son emploi du temps. Il est découvert en tant que nouveau talent et finalement produit ses propres albums et films qui se vendront par millions au travers le monde. Il finit donc par rattraper une partie de la fortune de sa famille qui n'a rien à envier. A la fin du collège, harcelée par ses fans et par un emploi du temps surchargé, il décide quand même de se rendre dans une prestigieuse école de droit ou il réussit le concours d'entrée. Il mêle donc passion et profession en même temps mais termine premier dans l'un comme dans l'autre. Par la suite il se rendra très vite compte qu'il est homosexuel mais renie en partie le fait (il couche quand même avec des gars de temps à autre), il prend alors comme fiancée Pansy Parkinson, chanteuse célèbre, dont il espère avoir un enfant plus tard.

C'est alors qu'il entend parler de l'organisation de « Voldemort » dirigeant le marché noir avec notamment quelques trafics de drogues ou d'esclaves. Emporter par la curiosité, Draco se rend à quelques réunions (non sans apporter un serment de confidentialité) pour constater que, Lord Riddle, puissante personne politique dont il en fait son modèle depuis le début, se retrouve à la tête de ce marché, il lui en faut finalement peu pour qu'il rentre dans ce monde en organisant lui même quelques trafics. C'est alors qu'il entend parler du Veela …..

**~~~ FIN FLASH BACK ~~~**

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Au Plus Offrant**

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie actuel, s'occupait de la paperasse qui s'entassait dangereusement sur son bureau suite au retard qu'il avait pris. Bien que très attaché à son poste, il prenait plus à cœur le salaire qu'il emportait à la fin du mois plutôt qu'au fait que ce poste réclamait énormément de sa personne envers le peuple qui composait la nation.

Alors que son intelligence était réputée par son étroitesse d'esprit et qu'il possédait peu de charisme. Cornélius était ce que l'on pouvait facilement appelé : une marionnette. En effet, il suffisait de lui mettre l'appât sur une main pour qu'il réponde présent à la moindre demande. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pour son poste.

**~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~**

Alors que les élections ministérielles allaient commencée, Voldemort cherchait en un candidat potentiel, une poupée facilement manipulable afin de limiter les poursuites à son encontre. Demandant plusieurs résultats d'enquête, la réponse lui fournit avec le nom de Cornélius Fudge. Il se rendit alors plusieurs fois chez le candidat afin de juger de lui même la possibilité puis se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pareille chance. Voldemort mit alors tout en œuvre, usant de la position politique de sa personne et de celle de quelques mangemort pour pencher dans sa balance les voix nécessaire pour que celle élection aille dans son sens.

Depuis, Cornélius Fudge, ayant des obligations envers Voldemort, pris pour sa survie, plusieurs fois les recommandations de ce dernier, quand à certaines lois passées ou quelques décisions allant à l'encontre du principe même de sa position.

**~~~ FIN FLASH BACK ~~~**

C'est alors qu'une chouette se posa en face de lui alors qu'il eut fini de signer une énième lettre de demande d'autorisation. Il posa alors sa plume pour attraper la lettre que l'animal lui tendait. Il remarqua alors le seau sur l'enveloppe et prit peur. Passant de sa couleur rosé à celle d'un blanc pur. Tremblotant, il ouvrit néanmoins la lettre pour en découvrir le contenu.

Une fois lu, il tendit sa tête en arrière, heureux qu'il ne s'agissait que de la fameuse vente aux enchères et non pas une autre recommandation.

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Au Plus Offrant**

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

Loin de là, Voldemort en compagnie de Severus, regardait d'un oeil avisé, le Veela devant eux. En mode « défensif », ce dernier n'attendait qu'une chose : que l'un de ses deux opposant bougent pour qu'il puisse attaquer.

Pourtant ces derniers n'en firent rien, comprenant très bien que tel était la, la demande implicite de la créature face à eux …

Alors que le temps semblait s'éternisait, le veela montra finalement des signes de fatigue. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'écroula, laissant inconsciemment ses appendices à l'air libre.

Severus se précipita sur le jeune homme non sans avoir lancé un sortilège pour vérifier qu'il dormait bel et bien. Voldemort, quant à lui, observait les gestes du Maître des Potions de loin, ne voulant pas interféré dans ce qui représentait : « une marchandise de luxe ».

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il après avoir suffisamment attendu à son goût.

- Tout va bien, il a simplement dépensé ses dernières forces dans l'extirpation de ses ailes. Elles ont du forcer le passage plutôt que d'attendre que la peau était sa finesse maximum. Il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici quelques heures, tout au plus. Par contre, je ne vous félicite pas quand à la situation. Vous saviez très bien, qu'il était inapte à répondre à vos provocations. Nous avons de la chance qu'il n'est pas réagit plus violemment …

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'il comprit alors qu'il était allé trop loin, cette fois, il n'échapperait pas à la punition …

- Tu dépasses les limites de ma patience, Severus ... Ne te crois pas indemne de ma colère de part ton implication personnelle dans cette affaire et de part ta position sociale. Ici, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un de mes partisans ! Tu me doit donc obéissance et respect alors tiens toi y ! Endoloris !

Alors que les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyait de par sa colère, Severus lui, peinait à éviter qu'un quelconques gémissement de douleurs sortent de sa bouche.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure après, lorsque finalement le Maître des Potions ne put retenir ses hurlements, que le Mage Noir trouva satisfaction :

- Bien, maintenant que tu auras retenu ta leçon, je veux que tu comprennes Severus, que bien que tu me sois indispensable et que ai ton libre arbitre, tu me dois néanmoins ton allégeance et ton obéissance. Ton impertinence envers moi possède ses limites et je me rappellerai à ton bon vouloir à chaque fois que je le jugerai nécessaires !

Severus se crispa à cette leçon de morale mais ne pu qu'acquiescer aux paroles et dire d'une voix déchirée :

- Oui Maître.

- Je veux désormais que tu ailles rendre présentable Potter, fait en sorte qu'il porte pour cette occasion des vêtements digne de mettre en avant ses atouts. Quitte à ce que cela soit indécent ! Je veux également que tu lui administres une potion qui fera en sorte qu'il ne soit réveillé que pour les enchères, le laissant néanmoins léthargique que pour la moitié du temps de sa présentation. Je veux qu'il retrouve sa fougue d'origine dans la seconde moitié afin que les ventes continuent d'exploser ….

Severus n'eut pas à répondre aux besoins de son Maître car ce dernier quitta la salle dans un grand éclat de rire. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il pu se lever après que les plus grandes douleurs le quittèrent, qu'il s'avança vers sa valise de potionnistes pour avaler une de ses potions anti-douleurs, supprimant ainsi ses faiblesses. Il se dirigea donc ensuite vers le Veela pour s'occuper de lui.

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

**~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~**

Alors que l'enchère débuterait dans une heure, les elfes de maisons s'activaient à finaliser les derniers préparatifs sous l'œil avisé de leurs propriétaires. Voldemort lui trônait déjà à place qui lui était due. Sur la scène a coté des marchandises qui défileraient les unes après les autres.

De nombreux services de restauration étaient prévus tout au long des enchères qui ne finiraient – si tout allait bien – qu'à la fin de la journée. Étant bien sur en clou du spectacle, le Veela tant attendu. Le mettre en premier aurait été peut être plus avantageux, mais les personnalités présentes ce jour là, ne seraient, du moins pour la majorité, qu'attirer par ce joyaux rare. Et donc attendre la fin de la journée, ne ferait qu'attiser leur passion, après avoir vu défiler devant leurs yeux éphèbes et pierres précieuses. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne résisterait pas à la tentation et achèteront bien avant quelques uns de ses précieux objets de collection.

Les premières personnes arrivées prirent place à l'endroit qu'il leur était destiné. En effet, chaque place était défini stratégiquement et hiérarchiquement, ne laissant ainsi que les meilleures places aux personnages les plus haut placés et les plus riches, laissant incontestablement au premier rang des personnages tels que :

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Kingsley Shakelbot (Fournisseur exclusif d'esclaves), Cornélius Fudge ainsi que plusieurs autres.

Une fois que les dernières personnes attendus prit place, les portes menant à l'extérieur ainsi que la cheminée furent condamnés. Laissant confinés dans une même salle, une centaine d'enchérisseurs.

Tout au long de la journée, les ventes se succédèrent aux marchandises, le prix de base variant en fonction de la qualité première. De temps à autres, un lot plus intéressant qu'un autre faisait office de débat au sein des participants mais peu de personne n'osait mettre le prix trop haut, de peur de ne pas avoir assez comparé à leurs concurrents sur la vente finale. Seul quelques uns d'entre eux, ne semblaient nullement inquiet quant à cet aspect.

Alors que Lord Voldemort présentait les meilleurs lots jusqu'à présent, laissant les moins intéressant à ses yeux à un de ses subalternes, il se décida finalement à prendre la parole lorsque la dernière marchandise rejoignit son nouvel acquéreur.

- Messieurs, je vous propose à tous ici présent, de nous rafraîchir un peu en nous restaurant afin de pouvoir pleinement nous concentré pour la dernière vente. N'hésitait pas à demander aux elfes de maisons ce qui vous siérait de prendre, ils vous le fourniront.

Alors que certains furent heureux de cette pause, d'autres plus grincheux, auraient voulu poursuivre afin de pouvoir fêter dignement leurs réussites quand à l'acquisition du bien qu'ils pensaient tous réussir à avoir à la fin de cette vente.

Tous, néanmoins, n'eurent pas le choix quand à cette pause.

Dans les premiers rangs, une discussion mouvementée eut lieu :

- Alors Severus, il paraît que tu aurais vu le veela bien avant nous ? Demanda Draco à son parrain

Severus regarda d'un oeil torve le blondinet :

- Je suis son médicicomage attitré, je suis bien obligé de l'avoir vu. Mais je suis plutôt surpris que toi, Draco, tu sois présent ici même alors que tu refusais cet aspect de ta personnalité.

- Disons plutôt qu'elle fait partie de moi mais que je peux aisément la mettre de coté, mais avoir un Veela en guise de jouet sexuel ayant la particularité de pouvoir procréer, n'est ce donc pas la raison de notre présence à tous ?

- Severus, je veux savoir à quoi il ressemble et quel est son tempérament, exigea Lucius en ignorant délibérément son fils et l'air blessé que ce dernier prit à ces paroles, air qui disparut bientôt d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je puisque tu vas de toutes façon le voir Lucius et cela bien assez tôt ! Répliqua amèrement le Maître des Potions. Saches néanmoins que quoi qu'il arrive, je me battrai pour le posséder.

- Excusez moi, Monsieur Snape, mais il est clair que cela ne sera ni vous, ni même la famille Malfoy … En tant que Ministre de la magie, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs quand à son destin. Donc je peux vous assurer qu'il m'appartiendra.

- Si j'étais vous Fudge, je fermerai mon claper, car pour autant que je sache, votre fortune n'égalait déjà pas la notre mais avec tous vos achats d'aujourd'hui, jamais vous ne pourrez atteindre le montant qu'exigera son acquisition. Je suis même sur que les trois quart de cette salle possède plus d'argent pour enchérir que ce que vous même allez vouloir mettre dedans !

- Je n'attend pas à un sauvage de comprendre les gens civiliser d'aujourd'hui, Kingsley, voyez vous, vous saurez reconnaître votre Maître lorsque je vous montrerais à mes pieds tandis que vous continuerez votre route dans votre savane !

Kingsley, plutôt de se vexer, se mit à rire de la bêtise du Ministre n'attendant désormais que le contraire de ce qu'il allait se produire ou au mieux, il demanderait au vainqueur de le faire pour lui. Car bien que très intéresser, il savait que dans la salle, certains tenaient bien plus que lui au Veela et surtout qu'ils en possédaient les moyens nécessaires.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous restaurés, nous allons pouvoir débuter l'enchère ! Je tiens néanmoins à vous préciser que cette fois ci, les enchères commenceront par écrit ! En effet, une fois le Veela sur la scène, je demanderais à tous ici présent, de mettre la somme maximum que chacun convient de mettre dans cette acquisition – tout cela est confidentiel !

Une fois le montant inscrit, j'annoncerais la valeur de base. Ceux dont les chiffres seront inférieurs ne pourront plus participé. Attention, je tiens à vous rappeler que nous avons évalué chaque bien des enchérisseurs. Donc, chaque personne ici présente ne pourra inscrire de chiffre supérieur à ce qu'il ne peut mettre ! Sinon, il se verra dépouillée de toute sa fortune, qui nous reviendra bien entendu !

Voldemort souriait. Enfin ! L'instant était magique et l'impatience s'en faisait ressentir.

- Maintenant je vous demande d'ouvrir grand vos yeux, voici présenter devant vous, le dernier représentant de son espèce dans toute sa splendeur : Harry Potter, et de son Héritage Veela !

Alors que Voldemort finissait sa phrase, une partie du sol de la salle s'abaissa. Laissant au milieu de ce trou, une grande cage s'élever pour être visible aux yeux de tous.

* * *

_Et me revoila_

_Vous connaissez désormais la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu poster cette suite une fois écrite, car mon amie qui a été la première à le lire, a voulue m'étriper à travers son écran (et le téléphone, n'est ce pas Wevern =) donc j'ai préféré pouvoir vous assurez qu'une suite est bel et bien présente histoire de calmer le jeu ^^ _

_L'extrait du prochain chapitre sera mise rapidement sur mon blog et sur facebook en plus de dessin une fois refait … Je vous avertis également que je ne pourrais vous faire aucun cadeau de chapitre à Noël (normalement) car je ne serais pas présente sur internet (ou du moins il y a 95% de chance que ca le soit). Voilà =)_

_Merci en tout cas pour vos encouragements qui m'intéresse grandement !_

_Ah si Info de dernière minute (non je ne t'oubli pas Sucubei), voici pour vous en avant première les enchère de notre Harry avec Sucubei en première ligne : _

* * *

Une salle sombre, des sorciers à la mine austère vêtus des vêtements coûteux admirent la magnifique créature sur une estrade attaché à deux poteaux la maintenant debout, les bras écartés.

Harry Potter est donc bel et bien un veela docile.

Soudain, une femme se lève, son capuchon bordeau aux broderies argentés (prêté par Gilderoy) tombant sur ses épaules montrant un visage déterminé et prêt à tout.

Lucius assis plus loin, se tend. Son instinct lui murmurant de faire attention à cet adversaire.

Voldemort, devant son bureau, à un sourire satisfait. L'enchère commence enfin.

La femme lève sa pancarte.

"Je mets deux mornilles!" Déclare-t'elle.

Silence.

Voldemort fronce les sourcils, se demandant d'où sort cette imbécile. "L'enchère commence à 10 000 gallions." Dit-il d'une voix froide et dangereusement calme.

La femme se trémousse embarrassée. "Mais je n'ai plus rien sur mon compte en banque depuis les impôts!" Se lamente-t-elle.

Le mage noir se pince le nez se forçant à contrôler sa colère puis se tourne vers ses sous-fifres.

"Qui s'est occupé d'envoyer les cartons d'invitations permettant à cette clodos (Hééé è.é) d'entrer?"

Queudver tremble, il sait qu'il ne verra pas le soleil se lever demain.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pauvre que je n'ai pas le droit de participer... c'est de la discrimination! " S'insurge Sucubei.

Silence dans la salle. Vient-elle vraiment de se plaindre de discrimination dans une salle remplie de mangemorts?

"Foutez-moi ça dehors!"

O_o

Bon et bien ryry sera à moi une autre fois. Je vais le laisser à Lucius qui ne voudra certainement pas le partager. Sale égoïste!

_**By Sucubei **_

_(Hihi, je ris toujours autant en lisant ton texte ^^)_


	11. Chapitre 10  La vente aux enchères

_**Bonsoir, Bonjour**_

_**Voila une année fort sympathique qui débute ... 2012 ... qui aurait cru que le temps passerait si vite par moment ou pas assez par d'autres ...**_

_**Bref, je souhaite une Belle et Heureuse Année à toutes personnes lisant ceci (ou non) avec également tous mes meilleurs voeux de bonheur et de réussite et ceci dans tous les domaines possible !**_

_**Je vous offre avec du retard ce chapitre tant attendu et espère pouvoir vous offrir rapidement le suivant qui est encore en cour d'écriture ...**_

**_Si une âme charitable, veux corriger mes chapitres, je lui laisse volontiers ce travail, car malheureusement, je n'arrive pas a trouver la motivation ou le temps de relire derrière moi pour vérifier chaque mots ou chaque phrases car autant fautes d'orthographe, j'y arrive plus ou moins, autant conjugaison, grammaire et syntaxe c'est une autre histoire ..._**

**_Je remercie comme a mon habitude, les reviewers des derniers chapitres (je ne fais pas de liste pour cette fois ci, mais je les reconnais a part entière, désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews pour beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai été malheureusement assez occupé) ! _**

**_Je ne peux même pas vous donnez les chiffres car FFnet bug -' ... bon je peux dire qu'a l'heure actuel, a la date du 02/01/2012, j'ai 223 reviews pour 10 chapitres ! MERCI ENORMEMENT A VOUS TOUS !_**

**_Je finis par ceci puis je vous laisse vous atteler a la lecture :) _**

**_J'ai posté un OS (mon premier) il y a une semaine, je crois ... et j'aurai voulu connaître votre avis (si vous voulez le lire). Attention, il n'y a pas de slash dedans, c'est un OS UA Humoristique ! Donc si il y en a que cela intéresse, c'est dans mon profil :) Il s'agit de l'OS : Des nez bien sensibles._**

**_Bisoux et bonne lecture et surtout BONNE ANNEE !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : La vente aux enchères**_

Harry Potter, dans toute sa magnificence, avait ses ailes bleu nuit de déployés, les paillettes d'or elles brillaient de mille feux. Il ne portait en guise de vêtement qu'un mini haut d'une couleur turquoise contrastant ainsi la couleur de ses ailes et laissant à découvert son ventre plat si parfait. Pour le bas, il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir qui le moulait, mettant ses formes de veela en valeur. Sa queue défensive présente quelques temps auparavant, avait disparu.

Il paraissait éveillé mais assez calme au premier abord. Son visage était légèrement rouge, accentuant l'indécence de son existence, cela donnait aux yeux des autres une sensualité érotique.

Les enchérisseurs, bouche bée tout d'abord par l'apparition du Veela devant eux, discutèrent alors entre eux bruyamment.

Le comble pour tous, fut, quand Harry, ouvrit alors ses yeux. Inondant alors son public de son regard d'absynthe.

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, notre héros national possède bien les gènes des Veela et il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un soumis. Je vous prierai donc, à chacun d'entre vous, d'inscrire la somme maximum qui lui convient de mettre pour son obtention.

Alors que les enchérisseurs continuaient de parler frénétiquement entre eux, beaucoup commencèrent à inscrire les chiffres sur les parchemins qui venaient d'apparaître sur leurs tables.

Certains qui attendaient de voir la « marchandise » devant eux avant de se décider, prirent tous la décision de mettre le plus qu'ils leurs étaient possible. Envouté par le charme du tout nouveau veela, de la notoriété qu'ils pourraient en avoir ainsi que de la descendance possible qui pourraient venir voir le jour dans quelques mois.

Ce n'est que 15 minutes plus tard, quand tous eût finis leurs réflexions et que les conversations avait presque cessés que Lord Voldemort repris la parole :

- Maintenant que tous cela est fait, une fois que j'aurais dit la valeur de base de notre cher ami ici présent, tous les parchemins s'auto-détruiront automatiquement et tous ceux dont les chiffres seront inférieurs seront priés d'aller dans la salle annexe, des portoloins vous y conduiront, sachez messieurs, que je ne fais cela que pour conserver un maximum de confidentialité quand aux sommes qui seront dépensés. Vous trouverez dans cette salle, tout ce qu'il faut pour votre confort jusqu'à la fin des enchères. Les elfes de maisons veilleront également à vos besoins.

Je déclare maintenant que la valeur de base de Monsieur Potter est de 250 000 gallions.

Alors que certains étaient estomaqués quant à la somme exigé, d'autres restaient stoïques, trouvant là parfaitement normal que ce montant n'en soit que le minimum quand on savait que cette somme allait ne faire que doubler voir tripler et au delà d'ici la fin des enchères.

Comme Lord Voldemort avait prédit, les parchemins s'auto détruisit et les portoloins apparurent devant ceux dont les chiffres furent insuffisant. Ce fut une bonne partie qui quittèrent la salle, quelques uns pleurant sur leurs pauvre fortune.

Parmi les personnes les plus riches, personne n'eut l'obligation de partir, au désagrément de Kingsley quand à voir toujours le Ministre de la Magie pour une partie.

- Hmpf, vous avez de la chance, Fudge, qui aurait pu croire qu'il vous restait suffisamment d'argent pour rester avec nous, dit le Noir acquiescé en silence par ses collègues fortunés

Alors que Fudge aurait répliqué vertement quelques minutes plus tôt, il préféra garder le silence. En effet, ce dernier transpirait à grosse gouttes, il ne tiendrait jamais et venait d'en prendre conscience. Jamais il ne pourrait posséder le Veela. Rien que la somme basique prenait presque des trois quart de ce qu'il comptait mettre...

Cinq minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes indésirables à cette vente avaient disparus et Lord Voldemort pris la parole :

- Maintenant, la bataille financière pour l'acquisition du Veela va pouvoir débuter. Je voudrais néanmoins vous dicter la dernière règle : Quand l'enchère atteindra chaque somme maximum écrit sur votre parchemin, un elfe de maison viendra à votre coté pour vous amener dans la salle atenante afin de ne pas perturbé plus en avant les ventes entre les derniers enchérisseurs. Si vous protesté ou si vous essayer d'enchérir au delà de vos possibilité, la même règle que les parchemins sera appliqué. Vous y perdrez tous vos biens.

Bien que certains voulurent contester, un regard du Lord les en empêcha et ainsi débuta l'enchère :

- Bien, alors pour facilité les enchères, nous tournerons entre vous de gauche à droite, nous commenceront avec Mr Lestrange, puis Mr Fudge et ainsi de suite avec une somme basique de 250 000 gallions.

- 260 000, dit Rodolphus Lestrange

- 270 000, poursuivit Fudge

- Petits joueurs, rigola Kingsley, j'en met 300 000

- 350 000, répondit tranquillement Lucius

380 000, continua Severus

400 000 pour moi, répondit d'une voix traînante le fils de Lucius

Quelques « pof » se fit alors entendre légèrement dans la salle alors que plusieurs elfes de maisons prenaient les enchérisseurs malheureux pour les transplaner de l'autre coté. On pouvait entendre les pouffements de Kingsley alors qu'il essayait désespérément de s'empêcher de rire en voyant Fugde se faire escorté par un elfe.

- En voilà un qui ne sait pas jouer dans la cour des grands.

Pendant ce temps, les enchères augmentaient avec Mr Colin Crivey et Mr Zabini la dernière enchère allant jusqu'à près de 450 000. Ensuite, suivirent derrière eux, les personnes un peu moins riches avant de terminer par les subalternes.

Lord Voldemort reprit alors la parole :

- Bien pour notre premier tour, nous voici rendu à 550 000 pour seulement 20 enchérisseurs encore présent. Nous entamons donc le 2eme tour ….

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Retour à quelques jours en arrière dans le monde sorcier_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Alors que les journalistes pour les différents journaux sorciers ne savaient que mettre à la une des de leurs quotidiens, devant faire un choix entre les discours des médicomages sur le veela Potter ou bien la fausse bombe sur la clinique Saint Mangouste.

Hermione, elle se rongeait les sang. En effet depuis ce fameux incendie, elle n'avait pas revue son collègue et ami. La seule personne pouvant la renseigné sur sa santé et son bien être étant Severus Snape, elle s'était empressé d'aller le retrouver malgré le fait qu'elle se soit fait assaillir par les paparrazi et les différentes journalistes pensant faire un scoop. Une fois enfin arrivée à destination, elle essaya de faire parler le Maître des Potions et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques jours d'acharnements qu'elle apprit que Harry avait disparu le soir de l'alarme et que le médicicomage ignorait totalement ou il était passé malgré ses nombreuses recherches.

Hermione eut alors les larmes aux yeux mais garda néanmoins son calme grâce à son entrainement. Elle transplana immédiatement près du ministère pour s'y engouffrer au plus vite, se rendant au bureau des aurors, lieu de son travail.

Elle exposa le plus précisément les faits au chef des Aurors. Ce dernier, très attentif, lança l'alarme général grâce aux différents avions en papier de couleur rouge. Chaque aurors auraient ainsi son propre papier et ne seraient pas pris au dépourvus. Tout le monde ouvrirait l'oeil plus facilement et à la moindre nouvelle en avertiraient le patron qui se chargerait de répartir les tâches.

Le chef des Aurors, très proche de son employé, prenait très à cœur la situation dans laquelle Harry Potter se trouvait, car Veela ou non, c'était quand même lui qui avait réussi le plus de missions dans toute la section et ce depuis son arrivé. Voldemort lui même avait reconnu le fait que jeune auror était très brillant bien qu'un grande plaie quand il le souhaitait.

C'est donc avec angoisse, que le boss regardait les avions en papiers défiler devant ses yeux, chacun pouvant contenir une dure nouvelle.

Hermione de son coté, fit de nombreuses recherches sur les Veela et les lois concernant ces dernièrs malgré leurs absences depuis quelques centaines d'années. Et c'est avec d'autant plus d'inquiétude qu'elle revit une ancienne loi en latin qu'elle traduisit au mieux :

_« Tout Veela docile à part entière qu'il ne soit Mâle ou Femelle, se verra destituer de ses droits juridique une fois qu'un être supérieur en fera l'acquisition. Aucune personne extérieur n'aura le droit d'intervenir dans une quelconque relation reliant le Veela à son acquéreur à moins qu'il ne soit considéré devant témoin comme un défi à la réclamation du Veela. Enfin, les Veelas devront obéissance et respect à tous sorciers et sorcières présentés à eux en tant que Maître. » _

**Article N°387 des Droits des Créatures Magiques envers les Sorciers**

La mention de juridiction dans la ligne était assez vague, déjà pour l'époque, puisque le système sorcier était constituer un peu différemment, mais la loi montrait clairement que une fois réclamer, le Veela n'aurait aucun moyen de fuite à moins que le possesseur actuel ne l'y autorise ou que quelqu'un d'autre le réclame par la suite.

Néanmoins, cette loi, contenait une faille. En effet, il était clairement dit qu'il s'agissait de Veela à part entière, Harry possédant encore une partie de son esprit sorcier tant que le Veela n'aurait pas pris le dessus, avait donc encore son Droit Sorcier, lui laissant ainsi une marge de manœuvre.

Le vrai problème était que si une réclamation du Veela était enregistré avant qu'il ne saisisse son propre droit, Harry ne serait alors considéré que comme un être inférieur et se verrait donc rétrogradé en tant que possession.

- Oh Harry, j'aurais tellement voulu t'aider plus tôt ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Se réprimanda-t-elle par culpabilité étant presque certaine qu'il était déjà trop tard pour sauver son ami.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Dans le monde en général, les journaux prirent finalement la décision de publier un article qui relaterait de la toute nouvelle condition de Harry Potter en même temps que sa disparition suite à l'incendie à l'hopital Saint Mangouste.

Beaucoup d'hypothèse prirent naissance lorsque les personnes furent mis au courant via l'intermédiaire du journal ou du bouche à oreille et régulièrement, le nom de Voldemort fut mentionner, célèbre pour les objets précieux qu'il volait aux musées ou aux personnes qui en avaient la détention et qu'il revendait ensuite durant ses enchères noires. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient retrouvés qu'il ne s'agisse que de simple objet ou bien de personne disparus.

Mais si ce n'était que cela …...

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

_Au Plus Offrant_

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

Le 2eme tour de la salle venait de se terminer et les enchères étaient montées en hausse, beaucoup désormais se retrouvaient du mauvais coté de la salle et regardaient le Veela avec pleins de regrets et de frustration. Certains commencèrent à lancer des paris sur le futur gagnant, d'autres essayer de trouver une solution alternative.

- Alors, nous en sommes désormais à près de 1 500 000 gallions. Nous allons pouvoir commencé le 3eme tour en sachant qu'il ne reste désormais plus que 16 potentiel candidats pour ce Veela. Poursuivons donc ….

Alors que les enchères ne cessèrent de progresser, au milieu de la pièce, plus précisément dans la cage. Les enchérisseurs pouvaient désormais voir le Veela s'agitait un peu plus, quittant l'état léthargique adopté depuis le début de la réunion. Les ailes, bien étendus jusqu'à présent grâce au soutien qu'elle avait grâce à la cage était désormais en train de battre légèrement, créant un bref courant d'air dans la pièce. Les yeux endormis quand à eux, rayonnait alors que l'étincelle de vie reprennait sa juste place.

_Harry embellissait, passant de simple objet de décoration à une personne mobile à part entière. _

Un sortilège de silence lui avait auparavant jeter, empêchant les cris de rage qu'il aurait voulu lancer. Il regarda avec curiosité et colère autour de lui pour constater qu'il n'aurait aucune fuite même si il arrivait à s'échapper de sa cage. Alors qu'il observait les personnes présentes, un sentiment de trahison pris place lorsqu'il vit Severus au milieu des autres et Lord Voldemort lui faisant un grand sourire ironique.

- 2 millions, dit un homme qu'Harry reconnut comme étant le mari de cette folle de Belatrix Lestrange, qu'il avait arrêté quelques semaines auparavant et dont les moldus en avait fait un flash spécial.

- 2 500 000, enchérit un Noir dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence.

- 3 millions, enchaîna Lucius Malfoy dont Harry se serait bien passé sur sa présence

- 3 250 000, répliqua Severus Snape

- On fatigue Parrain ? 4 millions ! Répondit Draco Malfoy

Alors que Harry resta béat sur l'intervention du célèbre Draco Malfoy, il remarque un elfe de maison transplaner à coté de Lestrange avant de réapparaître près du Ministre de la Magie...

LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ? se récria Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'une voix reconnaissable atteint ses oreilles :

- 4 500 000 ! dit joyeusement Colin Crivey quand il vit que Harry l'observait.

Crivey était très célèbre lui même et se récoltait une fortune régulièrement en tant que paparrazi, en effet, très doué dans la photographie, il avait l'art et la manière de savoir prendre de bonnes photos qui ne plaisaient pas toujours à ceux dont il atteignait la vie privé. Harry, d'ailleurs, en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais et cet énergumène le suivait très souvent, se déclarant comme son admirateur photographe attitré.

* * *

**_* part en courant se cacher dans un endroit ou nul ne la trouvera ..., seuls les messages par Hiboux, Chouettes, Chauve Souris, Oiseaux Domestiques ou tout autres volatiles sont acceptés ...*_**


	12. Chapitre 11  Le Plus Offrant

Bonjour,

_Désolé du désagrément, mais il faut un certain temps d'adaptation pour que le chapitre arrive, je l'ai donc supprimé pour le remettre (d'ou le fait que vous recevez plusieurs messages, navré)_

Oui le chapitre est arrivé, ca y est ;) Il a été terminer hier soir mais n'est pas corriger par quelqu'un digne de ce nom (si quelqu'un veut s'en charger, qu'il fasse signe)

Sinon pour parler chiffre :

_**Reviews : 265 (le 3/05/12)**_

_**Alert : 218**_

_**Favoris : 120**_

Je suis vraiment impressionner par la forte hausse de lecture et je vous en remercie chaleureusement !

Sinon pour dire autre chose (je sais, ca fait copier/coller) :

Je suis **_vraiment désolé_** aux dernières personnes qui m'ont envoyés des Reviews mais beaucoup de choses me préoccupé et j'ai donc du vous délaisser pour le profit de mes examens ... (qui se poursuivent bientôt) et dont j'appréhendes les résultats.

Je profite de ce petit mot pour me faire un petit coup de pub.

J'ai depuis Février, créer un site qui reste pas mal en stagnation,

J'y fait référence de Fanfiction Slash (tout paring/rating/sites ...)

Vous pouvez le retrouver à cette adresse :

**passion*-*fanfiction*.*kazeo*.*com/**

(enlever les *)

J'ai aussi une page facebook référencer à ce site ...

J'aurai besoin d'auteurs pour pouvoir m'accorder leurs autorisations quand à la publication de leurs résumés/rating/paring etc de leurs fanfics.

Pour vous fixer une idée, aller voir directement sur le site dans la catégorie HP avec slash de vos envies.

Si vous avez toutes autres questions, ne pas hésitez à m'envoyez un MP !

Amicalement à tous !

Princesse Sérénity

PS : Merci à _Brigitte26 et Johana24_ pour votre soutien ^^

* * *

_**Merci également à :**_

_Nesumi10 - (sakura-okasan) - (elo-didie) - (Yume Saint-Clair) - (evill-kushiel) - Ecnerrolf - MissNoire84 - holybleu - Ano Nym - Clair Obscur - (utopie-chan) - __ - caro06 - stormtrooper2 - Milky Lollipop - lamatadora - adenoide - darkmoonlady -__- (ladymalfoy-94) -__ Myshka01- kisis - (Fiction-By-Me) - shaeffer - fuhatsu - saranya55 -__ - Narue - Julia13verseau - luma coquillette - So Mizu - (Amistosamente- vuestro) - AdenMalfoy - como - emy _

___Arya-loveese_ (désolé sincèrement pour ces désagréments qui j'espere seront terminé une fois que j'aurai une BETA ^^)

_ Yuu_ (j'ai bien recu ton poulet merci, par contre j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses le retrouver en état, il a attéri sur le barbecue avant que mon chien ne le choppe ...)

___ Johana25 et Brigitte26 _(encore une fois)

_homea et redaplle _(pour vos deux messages doublé ^^_)_

Vous êtes donc 40 à m'avoir envoyer un message (dont 4 en double) MERCI A VOUS et c'est donc a VOUS que je dédie ce chapitre ! (en espèrant qu'il vous plaise)

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Le Plus Offrant**_

Alors que Crivey disait sa dernière offre, de nombreux elfes de maisons apparurent et embarquèrent quelques personnes auquel Harry n'avait aucune connaissance et dont il en ignorait d'ailleurs la raison ne se rendant pas compte qu'il en était actuellement l'enjeu.

De même, son état de Veela était passé au second plan alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait actuellement entre Voldemort et les 5 personnes devant lui.

- Vous n'êtes désormais plus que 5 candidats à poursuivre les enchères, dit Voldemort en souriant au Veela. Désormais, nous finirons ces enchères sans interruption. Seul le vainqueur restera de ce coté, les autres eux seront de l'autre coté.

Les candidats restant acquiescèrent quand à ce principe. Crivey lui se voyait déjà sur son lit, au dessus d'un Harry sur le dos, les ailes bleu nuit pailleté d'or étendu sur le matelas, impatient quand à la suite des évènements. Et lui bougeant sensuellement au niveau du bas ventre déjà durcit de son futur amant.

- 4 775 000, commença précisément Kingsley réveillant Crivey de ses pensées

- 5 millions, dit Lucius alors que Kingsley était escorté par un elfe de maison

- 5 250 000, poursuivit Severus sans sourciller

- 5 500 000, répondit Draco

- 5 800 000, tremblota Crivey qui commencer à voir son rêve partir en fumée

- 6 millions, répliqua Lucius

- 6 500 000, continua Severus alors que Crivey fondit en larme et se faisait envoyer de l'autre coté de la salle.

- 7 000 000, répondit Draco

Pendant que ces derniers continuaient à débattre du prix, Harry eut vite compris que c'était lui le ticket gagnant de ce loto improvisé. Il avait essayer plusieurs fois de hurler ou de faire du bruit pour montrer son mécontentement mais rien ne troubla la concentration de chacun sur l'enchère qui se déroulait devant les yeux. Le pire pour lui était de s'être rendu compte que des ailes lui avaient pousser dans le dos et qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui, une présence qui ronronnait quand à l'entente des chiffres qui augmentaient de plus en plus. Ne voulant pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il se mettait en quête de quelque chose qui interromprait cette réunion dont il n'avait pas donné son accord quand à sa personne. Mais il finit vite pas abdiquer sur le moment en ne voyant rien à sa portée, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était observer et agir plus tard.

Une pensée au fond de lui néanmoins surgit :

« Qui est ce que je préfèrerais comme gagnant ? »

La vente, quant à elle, se poursuivait donc avec les trois dernières personnes qui seraient les plus tenaces :

- 8 millions ! (LM)

- 8 500 000 ! (SS)

- 9 millions ! (DM)

- 10 millions, trancha Lucius et en ricanant lorsqu'il vit son hériter partir avec un elfe de maison en grinçant des dents

- 11 millions, répliqua le Maître des Potions.

- Tu n'en démordra pas, hein Severus ? 12 millions !

- Que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui est parti la dernière fois ! 13 millions, répliqua sévèrement le dit Severus.

Alors que les chiffres augmenter de millions en millions, les personnes présentes de l'autre coté de la salle, voyait leurs yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les numéros défilés. Certains dejà très pâle ne pouvait que saliver devant telle fortune … Mais quel était le montant des coffres fort de Snape et de Malfoy sénior ? Se demandaient-ils tous.

- Pffff, se sera mon père qui l'aura de toute façon ….

- Pardon ? Pourquoi tant d'assurance, monsieur Malfoy ? Questionna le Ministre de la Magie

- Pour trois raisons … la première est de toute évidence, que quoi qu'il arrive, Severus n'atteindra jamais la fortune qui ne cessent de progresser de génération en génération dans la famille Malfoy.

- Si grande ?

- Vous pourriez travailler toute votre vie en tant que Ministre de la Magie voir même compter une dizaine de successeur, que vous n'effleureriez qu'un bout de ce qu'il atteint ….

Cornélius Fudge déglutit à cette annonce, imaginant le paquet d'or que cela représenterait.

- Et les deux autres ? Interrompit Kingsley sous l'oeil noir de Fudge.

- Et bien la 2eme résulte de la 3eme, mon père n'a jamais voulu de moi en tant qu'hériter, dit amèrement Draco …, me reprochant d'être né de ma mère, du moins je le suppose, car bien que cette histoire soit rester secrète, Severus et mon père sont sorti ensemble pendant plusieurs années avant que Lucius ne soit obliger de se marier à ma mère pour regagner l'argent nécessaire à la reprise de ses entreprises.

- Pourtant cela ne colle pas avec ce que vous avez dit concernant les comptes en banque des Malfoy.

- J'en viens, le problème c'est que quand on rentre dans la famille Malfoy, il y a des règles à respecter.

- Et qui sont ?

- Et bien, notamment que les comptes du chef de la famille sont fermés aux héritiers tant que ce dernier n'épouse pas une personne qui peut procréer. La raison donc pour laquelle mon père délaissa Severus au profit de ma mère. Ce n'était pas de son argent à elle qui eut besoin véritablement, c'est celui qui l'attendait dans ses voûtes personnelles et pour cela, il sacrifia sa relation amoureuse.

Les visages s'éclairèrent à cette annonce, permettant à de nombreuses personnes de faire le lien entre les différents morceaux de puzzle.

- Mais Lucius ne le garda pas pour amant ? Je pensais que pourtant que c'était monnaie courante, s'incrusta une personne extérieure.

- Jamais je n'aurais accepter cela, intervint une voix sèche et grave qui imposer le silence de la conversation.

- Ah, on dirait que mon cher paternel a finalement remporté le gros lot comme prévu …., désolé pour toi Severus. Tu n'as décidément jamais eu de chance dans tes relations, poursuivit quand même l'héritier Malfoy sans aucun tact.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires Draco, à moins que tu ne tiennes à refaire une visite particulière.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction vis à vis de la phrase de son parrain mais le regard qu'il lui lança furtivement parlait pour lui, rendant un Severus mécontent de cette perte aux enchères légèrement moins grincheux.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc applaudir notre fidèle ami pour sa détermination et sa somme de 15 millions de gallions (* près de 108 750 004 d'€ pour les curieux), commença Voldemort du haut de son siège. Cette enchère aura été très forte en émotion et je remercie les nombreux participants.

Cette dernière phrase fut dite quand il se retourna vers les personnes les plus riches encore présente dans la salle.

- Je propose à nos convives à nous retrouver dans la salle avec les autres invités afin de pouvoir profiter un peu de mon hospitalité et afin de nous rassasier et de pouvoir continuer à discuter entre nous. Je vous invite donc à prendre congés de la pièce.

Faisant un geste en direction du fond de la salle, une porte dérobée s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un long couloir. Fudge, déçu au plus haut point, traversa la pièce le premier, suivit quelques pas après par Kingsley et Crivey. Draco, lui attendit Severus qui continuait à regarder le Veela dans sa cage, puis soupirant, il détourna les yeux à regret et partit de la pièce.

Lucius, quant à lui, se leva et observa de ses yeux gris sa nouvelle acquisition qui le regardait lui aussi, furieux. Il quitta du regard Son Veela et parla au Mage Noir :

- Puis-je lui parler un peu avant de vous rejoindre, Maître ? J'aimerai l'informer de sa nouvelle condition envers moi avant de pouvoir rejoindre les autres invités, pour qu'il puisse déjà commencer à s'y faire.

Tom Riddle le regarda de son siège puis fit un autre geste qui libéra le veela de la cage mais en contrepartie l'attacha au sol par des chaînes solides.

- Je te laisse 10 minutes Lucius et pas une de plus.

- Bien Maître.

Le dit Maître jeta un dernier regard au dernier membre restant puis partit sur les traces du Maître des Potions et de Malefoy junior les rattrapant même dans leurs démarches.

Une fois que Lucius comprit qu'il était bel et bien seul et que personne ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction de Harry.

Ce dernier, vit l'approche de son ennemi du mauvais oeil. Il avait bien compris qu'il était l'enjeu et que surtout c'était Lucius Malfoy, LE Lucius Malfoy qui avait remporter la mise.

Quand ce dernier fut finalement à sa hauteur, il l'observa de plus près sans faire un geste, fixant quand même méfiant, la queue défensive de Harry. Elle s'agitait de temps en temps sans être néanmoins agrressive.

Après un temps qui parut très long au Veela, Lucius prit la parole :

- Alors Monsieur Potter, êtes vous prêt à ce qui vous attend ?

Harry tout d'abord suspicieux demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui doit m'attendre exactement ?

- Vous aurez en tout point le rôle que prendrait une épouse de Sang Pur. Vous demeurerez à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du Manoir Malfoy et en aucun cas vous ne pourrez le franchir sans que je ne sois à vos cotés. Vous me devrez une totale obéissance, bien entendu vous aurez un certain libre arbitre, mais ne vous attendez pas à une grande liberté pour commencer.

- En gros, je serais comme un hippogriffe que l'on enchaîne.

- Exactement et je ferais en sorte que ta bride soit particulièrement serrer, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper Harry … _tu m'appartiens, _répliqua le blond en passant brusquement au tutoiement.

Harry qui était dejà tendu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir ses muscles encore plus contracter à cette annonce de possessivité et ce changement de pronom. Mais contrairement à ses envies, lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui, il ne put bouger comme il le souhaitait et seul un ronronnement intérieur lui échappa alors que Lucius lui prenait quelques mèches de cheveux. Ses ailes, se soulevèrent légèrement elles aussi dans un petit bruissement et sa queue défensive disparu petit à petit, laissant le Veela à la totale portée du profiteur.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'approcha d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit la fameuse arme se rétracter et seul le léger mouvement des ailes le rendit un petit peu nerveux sans pour autant le démontrer sur son visage impassible.

Quand il se replongea dans les yeux émeraudes de son vis à vis, il put les voir hagard, cherchant un point de repère.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Lucius se baissa tout en soulevant le menton de son veela pour y poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. De là, un flot indescriptible d'émotions le traversa, le désir étant loin devant. Il sentait également les vibrations qu'émettaient le garçon devant lui et cela ne le rendait que plus désirables en tout point.

Harry, lui, était relativement perdu et ne savait plus ce qui l'entourait en dehors de ces lèvres contre les siennes. Pourtant son esprit s'évertuer à le prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Chose qui d'ailleurs n'était absolument pas suivit par le corps. Inquiet de ressentir ces contradictions, il rouvrit ses yeux dont il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermer et remarqua quelques mèches blondes tombés sur sa peau et un visage dangereusement proche du sien.

C'est cette proximité qui fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'effectivement, son esprit n'avait pas tort. Il ordonna alors à son corps de lui obéir et repoussa avec force l'homme devant lui qui hébété recula de quelques mètres manquant de s'écraser sur le sol.

- Ne … me …. touchez … pas ! Haleta le veela après l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Lucius étonner en premier lieu, n'arbora par la suite qu'un sourire qui en disait long.

- Tu ne pourras pas résister très longtemps Harry, déroger à la règle que je t'impose ne sera que plus dur pour toi et surtout ne pourra t'apporter aucun bénéfice. Je vais malheureusement devoir te laisser pour rejoindre les mondanités, mais ne t'en inquiète, je te rejoindrais très vite et nous partirons dans ce que tu vas pouvoir appeler NOTRE manoir. Demeure auquel tu appartiens puisque c'est là que nous continuerons ce que nous avons commencer …

Lucius contourna alors le veela pour emprunter la porte, non sans vérifier que son acquisition était solidement attacher et que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait le toucher.

Harry, lui, restait figer telle un statue alors que les paroles de l'homme résonnait encore à ses oreilles comme un écho dans les montagnes ….

_A suivre_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Mondanité

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 12 qui vient d'arriver par Hibou Express ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres ! (par contre pas de Harry dans ce chapitre ci, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu annoncer à certains ! Nous retrouverons notre veela dans le prochain chapitre ^^)_

_ Sinon bonne nouvelle : J'ai eu mon BTS ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ca soulage (sauf pour ceux qui ont été dans le même cas que moi) Maintenant plus qu'à chercher du boulot ... voila encore autre chose -"_

* * *

_Bref maintenant parlons chiffres : _

**_Review : 298 reviews (dont 35 au derniers chapitres ! MERCI !)_**

**_Alert : 237 _**

**_Favoris : 133 _**

**_Merci pour ces merveilleux chiffres :) C'est grâce à vous !_**

* * *

_Des remerciements particuliers pour : _

_Brigitte26 - Johana24 x 2 - (sakura-okasan) - schaeffer - (elo-didie) - stormstrooper2 - Kisis - (Fiction-By-Me) - potter29 - (vampirette-flower) - AdenMalfoy - Nesumi10 - holybleu - (utopie-chan) - Lamatadora - darkmoonlady - Ano Nym - Asherit - passager - Gayel - Narue - redaplle - philae89 - Eztit - Clair Obscure - Myshka01 - (Aange-noir) - lovely love to lie - Jude Xue - chacha - (Lady Lisa-chan) - Mangaloveee - Fuhatsu _

* * *

_Reviews Anonymes réponses : _

_- **Kisis** : Tu en verras un peu plus entre Lucius/Harry seulement dans le prochain chapitre, mais je peux te dire qu'il va être assez ... explosif !_

_-** Ano Nym** : Pour connaître la réponse à ta question, il va te falloir lire ce chapitre et rester sur ta faim ^^ car il ne répondra pas à toutes tes demandes pour le moment :) Merci à toi ! _

_-** passager** : je suis heureuse de voir que finalement mon histoire à sa part d'originalité - ce que je voulais au départ ! Et que donc elle sorte un peu plus du lot ! J'espère pouvoir te recroiser bientôt, merci à toi en tout cas pour ce message qui m'a encouragée pour la suite ! _

_- **Gayel :** J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que moins intéressant, soit tout de même à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

_-** redaplle** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry :) Cette histoire finira en Happy End, au mieux que je puisses faire en tout cas ! Mais avant d'en arriver là, nos protagonistes vont avoir un long chemin à parcourir et doivent apprendre à se connaître ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements à mes examens qui ont finalement donnés leurs fruits ! _

_- **chacha :** pas de rythme de parution puisque c'est l'inspiration qui guide mes pas et surtout mes mains et mes doigts sur le clavier, la preuve en est, elle m'a touchée puisque j'ai écrit 5 pages d'affilées hier soir ! _

* * *

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Mondanité **_

Lucius se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la salle ou tout le monde y était actuellement regroupé, tel des moutons guidés dans un pré par le berger. Berger qui se passait de commentaire quand à son nom tellement cela était évident.

Une fois en face des portes, Lucius les ouvrit en grand, soignant son entrée comme tout Malfoy ferait. Il observa brièvement les personnes présentes avant de se diriger en direction de son meilleur ami (et ex petit ami au passage). Une fois installé sur le fauteuil à coté de lui - après avoir fusillé du regard l'odieux personnage qui s'était installer à cet endroit , il interpella un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte un verre de FireWisky (Wisky Pur Feu).

- Et bien, tu n'as pas tarder, commença Severus

- J'ai commencé à mettre les choses au point avec lui

- On ne peux qu'imaginer le genre de chose, insinua le fils de Lucius en prenant ouvertement la parole.

- Je ne vous doit absolument rien et encore moins à _toi,_ répliqua Lucius

- Votre verre Monsieur Malfoy, dit d'une petite voix l'elfe de maison qui ne donna pas cher de sa peau lorsque Lucius lui prit brutalement du plateau.

En effet, ce dernier, était plus que agacé du fait que les deux autres l'observaient d'un œil critique sans compter les nombreux autres regards et potins qui se faisaient à son sujet dans la salle. Mais plus que cela, c'était aussi et surtout le fait qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre sa nouvelle acquisition pour commencer à l'apprivoiser qui le faisait souffler plus que de raison.

C'est alors que l'arrivée de son Seigneur et Maître le sorti de sa léthargie. Ce dernier, souriant, sortit sa baguette pour invoquer un quatrième siège entre Lucius et Draco.

- Alors Lucius, commença le Lord Noir d'une voix qui se voulait détendu, qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de ton nouveau …... jouet ?

Severus et Draco, gardèrent une visage stoïque à cette question mais ne purent cacher un certain intérêt à la réponse qui en découlerait.

- Et bien, avant tout je pense tout d'abord à faire le nécessaire afin que Narcissa sorte de ma vie définitivement. Après tout, il n'était question que d'un mariage de convenance et ma fortune se faisant glorifiante sans son aide, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité bien qu'elle ne l'était guère auparavant. Pour Mr Potter, j'envisage de le prendre comme consort et époux une fois que son apprivoisement sera total et après que les papiers de divorce soient signés.

- De longue procédure en définitive … j'espère que vous envisagez de prendre le veela comme amant avant la fin de cette histoire Lucius. Sinon je suis sur que ce dernier ne pourra garder patience si personne ne partage sa couche et ne réchauffe son lit.

- Je l'envisage, Maître. Mais d'après les dernières informations qui me sont parvenus aux oreilles, il se peut que Monsieur Potter n'est pas encore atteint la pleine maturité de sa nouvelle …. condition, si je puis dire ainsi. Il me faudra donc attendre encore un peu et arriver à l'approcher sans qu'il ne soit encore totalement effaroucher.

- Certes, mais sache que le Ministère garde les yeux grands ouverts depuis que l'information sur la condition de Potter a été divulgué à la presse, continua Voldemort sur un même ton non sans laisser place à un sourire froid. Si aucune réclamation n'est faites prochainement, non seulement, tu n'auras plus aucun droit sur lui mais il pourra prendre la justice de son coté.

Lucius médita les paroles de son Seigneur mais avant qu'il ne pose la question, son fils le fit pour lui :

- Que voulez vous dire par là, Maître ? Que Potter possède encore des droits ?

- Je laisse le soin à Severus de vous répondre, Monsieur Malfoy, il est lui même le plus apte à vous répondre après qu'il est tant étudié le sujet. J'ai malheureusement à parler affaires ailleurs et je ne voudrai pas que mes convives ne soient délaissés aux profits d'autres. Je vous souhaite donc une excellente soirée à vous tous et espère vous revoir prochainement.

- Merci à vous Maître, dirent les trois concernés en hochant la tête respectivement.

- Ah, et avant que j'oublie, Lucius. Fais en sorte de garde la bride à Potter le plus près possible, si j'ai autorisé cette vente c'est avant tout pour arrêter cette course poursuite de chat de la souris et donc que mon ennemi le plus proche puisse être garder en laisse et à l'oeil sans qu'il ne soit impliqué dans mes affaires, finit Voldemort dans un avertissement avant d'aller voir d'autres invités.

La tension baissa alors d'un cran une fois que le Maître des lieux quitta le groupe. Severus qui était dans ses pensées tout au long de la conversation fut interpeller par son neveu pour connaître la réponse à sa question.

Soupirant, il répondit néanmoins :

- Pour faire clair, un veela docile possède des droits. Mais ses droits lui sont destitués à partir du moment ou une réclamation à lieu. Potter, lui est un cas un peu particulier du fait qu'il n'était pas un veela à part entière jusqu'à peu … donc on peut considéré d'un point de vu juridique, que c'est la partie sorcière qui l'emporte. Une fois que la réclamation aura lieu, ses droits deviendront caduc puisque seul l'être supérieur qui en aura fait acquisition possèdera sa personne.

- Si je dois résumé, Potter a donc encore ses droits sorciers jusqu'à ce que père le réclame publiquement ou administrativement.

- En bâclant le reste, c'est ce qu'il peut en ressortir, acquiesça Severus en regardant son ami dans les yeux, le souci de notre cher convive ici présent et que tant qu'il sera marié, la réclamation public ne pourra avoir lieu sans créer de scandale.

Lucius lui n'en menait pas large et savait que son ami avait la dent dure. C'est pourquoi il le fusilla du regard avant de déclarer :

- Cela n'est qu'une question de temps de toute façon. Narcissa ne faisant deja plus partie de la maison depuis plus de 5 ans, il ne manque donc plus que les papiers administratifs avant que cette affaire ne soit résolu ! Elle n'aura d'ailleurs aucun mot à dire puisqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai découvert son infidélité.

Draco n'était pas outrée par les paroles de son père car savait la vérité sur ses parents et si Lucius déclarait sa mère infidèle, cette dernière savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en reste envers les hommes de son bureau. Bref, le couple n'avait jamais réellement existé à ses yeux puisqu'aucun de ses parents n'étaient encore pleinement intervenus dans sa vie. Laissant ainsi cette tâche aux nourrices et à son cher parrain qui venait souvent prendre soin de lui malgré un emploi du temps surchargé.

De temps en temps, d'ailleurs, Draco pouvait se souvenir des cris qui se produisait dans le bureau de son père. Surtout lorsque Severus, excéder de voir que son ex petit ami, ne jetait aucun regard à son héritier, hurlait après son père pour ne pas prendre en charge son éducation.

Malheureusement pour le jeune héritier, aucune crise n'était parvenu à bout de l'entêtement de son père et ce dernier ce refusait à confier son fils à son ami de peur que Severus refuse ensuite de le voir.

Une histoire compliquer donc.

- D'ailleurs, continua Lucius en interrompant brutalement les pensées de Draco, je vais la faire signer les papiers immédiatement !

Sortant sa baguette de son étui, il fit quelques gestes en marmonant quelques paroles avant que de nombreuses feuilles formant un dossier n'apparaisse devant lui qu'il signa sans un regard pour les convives qui s'étaient arrêter de parler.

- Dobby ! Appela-t-il brusquement

- Vous avez demandé Dobby, Monsieur ? Demanda le petit elfe de maison rabougrit et costumé de son meilleur habit pour l'occasion

- Va trouver Narcissa et que fais lui signer ces papiers immédiatement, quoi qu'elle fasse. Une fois fait, ramène les moi ! Si dans 15 minutes, je ne les ai pas en mains, il t'en coutera.

- Bien Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur, dit Dobby terrifié avant de transplaner.

- Même si les papiers seront signer tout de suite, tu sais qu'il va te falloir un certain temps avant que tu ne puisses avoir un véritable statut de divorcé, dit Severus ironiquement, tu n'aura fait que la moitié du chemin.

- Ne t'en inquiète Severus, je suis sur d'arriver à mes fin avant même que la semaine ne se termine. De plus, Narcissa n'étant pas à la maison en ce moment pour me gêner, j'aurai tout mon temps pour apprivoiser cette exquise créature qui fera désormais partie de ma collection. Mon bureau pourra très bien se passer de ma présence pour les semaines qui suivent et s'occuper du dossier sans moi !

Buvant son verre de FireWisky de temps à autre en observant un peu ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, Lucius patientait tranquillement, intervenant de temps à autre dans la conversation ou remerciant les personnes qui lui souhaitait du bonheur … car oui, bien que l'annonce de la somme finale était confidentielle, celle du vainqueur, elle, avait vite fait le tour.

Finalement, avant le temps imparti, Dobby réapparu auprès de Lucius en lui tendant les papiers administratifs et un mot de Narcissa. Le patriarche prit alors les papiers des mains de son elfe et le congédia sans le remercier. Regardant d'abord la pile de feuille pour voir si aucune signature n'avait été négligé ou aucune rature appuyée. Puis satisfait, il se mit à lire le mot de sa presque ex-femme :

_Lucius,_

_Bien que j'approuve cette instance de divorce, je refuse que tu me mettes en tant que fautrice pour cause d'infidélité alors que je sais très bien ce qu'il se passait avec certains de tes avocats ou de tes clients derrière mon dos. Je te laisse donc détenteur des droits sur ta société si tu me verses la somme de 10 millions de gallions (que je sais être une somme négligente sur ce que tu en gagnes ) sur mon compte en plus d'une aide financière versée par mois pour mon confort personnel et pour nourrir ton héritier que j'ai porté. _

_En espérant ne jamais te revoir,_

_Narcissa Black_

- Qu'est ce qui te fait tant sourire, demanda Severus en plissant les yeux.

- Narcissa n'a toujours rien compris et n'a même pas pris le temps de lire les papiers du divorce. Elle me réclame une certaine somme d'argent sans compter – je cite – une aide financière par mois pour son propre confort et pour nourrir l'héritier qu'elle a porté. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant et jusqu'à ce que _Draco_ soit complètement indépendant, c'est moi et moi seul qui ai payé ses factures et continuerait de le faire. Et surtout aucune somme ne peut lui être du puisque les papiers indiquent clairement qu'elle me laisse détenteur de tous les droits sans possibilité de retour.

Draco, qui était abasourdi par les paroles de son père et par le fait de savoir que celui ci payer encore des factures à sa charge alors qu'il était devenu indépendant depuis plusieurs années, ne put prendre parole ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son parrain :

- Et alors, cela ne t'avances pas à grand chose tant que ton dossier ne sera pas passé en commission !

- Mais j'y viens, mon cher ami. Si tu le permets, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir …

Severus regarda l'homme arrogant quitter son fauteuil pour se diriger vers certains convives qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, puis finalement se mit à jurer lorsqu'il vit le Ministre de la Magie.

- Re-bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, intervint Lucius au milieu de la conversation.

- Oh, c'est vous Lucius, répondit Cornélius Fudge, ses yeux brillants légèrement à l'arrivée de son fidèle conseiller, je voulais vous féliciter pour cette enchère … même si j'avoue être quand même jaloux de vous !

- J'espère tout de même que vous n'en avez pas pris ombrage, Monsieur ! Après tout, vous vous êtes vaillamment battu durant ce combat quoi qu'en est dit ce cher Mr Kingsley !

Fudge grimaça à l'évocation du Noir mais préféra s'abstenir d'injurier un homme politique important et dont son pays dépendait pour les importations de plantes et de techniques médicinales.

- Ne vous en inquiété pas Lucius, cela est déjà partie remise ! Mais si néanmoins, vous consentez à partager, je ne ferai pas main basse sur la proposition, dit-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- Je vous en ferait donc part en temps voulu, mais je pense qu'il vous faudra rêver bien plus car pour tout Malfoy qui se doit, on ne partage jamais un bien si précieux et même si certains « restes » peuvent être laisser derrière et faire exception, je crains de devoir sévir concernant celle ci ! Mais bien entendu cela ne vous concerne pas, Monsieur le Ministre ! Répliqua Lucius en sous entendant un avertissement dangereux.

- Bien entendu, Lucius, vous avez tout à fait raison ! Mais que puis-je donc faire pour vous, car je ne pense pas que vous êtes venus pour que je vous compte seulement quelques louanges quand à votre dernier achat ?

- Non en effet, Monsieur le Minitre, vous êtes décidément très perspicace. Je viens vous solliciter pour vous demander à mettre mon dossier de divorce dans les fichiers prioritaires. Je suis certain que vous pouvez comprendre ces démarches, expliqua Lucius sous l'oeil affuté des convives présent autour de lui.

- Je comprend tout à fait mon cher ami ! Acquiesça Cornélius alors qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout, mais ne voulant pas passez pour un incompétent, il décida de ne rien dire. Passez moi donc une copie de votre dossier et il sera jugé des demain ! De plus, je crois savoir qu'il s'agira d'un de vos avocats qui s'occupera de l'affaire ?

- Oui, une personne qui a toute ma confiance … vous l'avez d'ailleurs rencontré la dernière fois.

- Faites, faites, mon bon ami, je vous fait entièrement confiance et je n'ai jamais été déçu de voir vos hommes à l'œuvre ! Mais l'heure tourne et il va me falloir vous quitter pour retrouver mon lieu de repos avant qu'une dure journée de recommence. Je m'en vais donc saluer notre hôte et vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit !

- Merci à vous Monsieur le Ministre ! Je vous retrouverai comme convenu dans le courant de la semaine pour notre affaire dont nous avons parlé la semaine dernière ! Salua Lucius, le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'en retourner en direction de son fauteuil.

- Tu n'es décidément, qu'un sale profiteur Lucius.

- Disons plutôt que j'obtiens très vite ce que je veux et c'est pour cela que je vais suivre l'exemple du Ministre et vous quittez dans cette belle soirée, pour retourner à mon manoir accompagné de mon oiseau rare.

Le blond n'attendit pas les remarques et les salutations de son fils et ami et parti saluer son hôte qui le remercia encore pour l'enchère avant de faire les dernières recommandations.

Puis c'est d'un pas décider, que Lucius Malfoy franchit à nouveau les portes en direction de sa petite merveille ….

* * *

**A SUIVRE ... **

* * *

_Toutes reviews à l'auteur est son gagne pain ... qui ne voudraient pas cassez sa croûte ? _


End file.
